Farewell, my football headed love
by Serap-89
Summary: when Arnold goes in search of his parents, he falls into a gorge. Everyone thinks he's dead. 6 years later, Helga has almost forgotten about him and even has a boyfriend that she loves a lot... then this new boy comes to the school. this is the idea
1. Prologue

I jumped off my bed, and ran to my closet. I opened it, grabbed out my usual outfit, and slipped it  
on. I ran over to my desk, and put on my large pink bow. Then I ran a brush through my hair,  
thinking about my football headed love god. Suddenly, the phone rang. I growled as I tossed my  
brush to the side, and stormed over to the phone. I picked it up and answered. "Hello?" I  
growled.   
  
"Helga?" I heard my best friend Phoebe cry on the other end. My visage softened, and I sat down  
on my bed. I sighed and listened to her continue. "Helga, something awful has happened!"  
  
My eyes enlarged and I sat upright. "What is it Pheebs? What happened?" I questioned in a  
curious yet concerned tone of voice.   
  
"You know how Arnold," suddenly y throat dried up, "went to look for his parents?"  
  
"Uh... huh." I whimpered. I heard her make another wail, and then blow her nose. Little did I  
know what was about to happen would make my world come to a screeching halt.  
  
"I just received a phone call from his grandparents and... I'm sorry Helga, but he fell into a gorge  
and they never found his body. He's deceased, Helga." I couldn't believe what I was hearing at  
the time.  
  
"Wh-what? H-He's what?" I sniffed, speaking barely above a whisper.  
  
"Deceased. Gone forever. Departed from this world. Whatever you want to call it. I'm so sorry  
Helga." she apologized. Suddenly, everything sank in and I let out a huge sob.  
  
My eyes rolled back in my head and everything went black. 


	2. man, she sure is dense

I lay in the beautiful green grass, staring up at the sky thinking about him. The one I fell in love  
with when I was 11. He was the one who had always made me feel better, or worse as the case  
may be. I used to punch him when he would sneak up behind me and start breathing. Come to find  
out, he just got nervous around me and started to breath harder. Brainy. Or, as I call him, Spike,  
'cause his hair is in spikes. I looked around the peaceful park, and sighed. Everything was  
wonderful. The only thing that would make it better would be for him to come now and sit down  
next to me. I looked over to my right side, and see him headed towards me a handsome smile  
plastered on his face. I sat up, smiled, and waved to him. He began to walk faster towards me. he  
sat down when he got to me, and lightly kissed me on the lips.   
  
"Hello, Helga." he said lovingly, stroking my cheek with his thumb. I half smile, and lean forward  
to kiss him. He pulls away, and yells, "Helga! Wake up!" I looked at him strangely, as he stood  
up. "Helga! Wake up, or he'll be mad, again!" his voice suddenly started to sound like Phoebe's.  
  
I sat straight up, and looked around. I was no longer in the park or with Brainy. I looked over,  
and saw Phoebe looking at me, frowning. "Oh. Sorry Pheebs." I said, and rested my head on the  
desk again. She poked me with her pencil. "Ow! Hey! Next time use the eraser!" I exclaimed as  
quietly as possible.  
  
"Well, then sit up and listen!" she barked, but still in a whisper. I sighed, annoyed, and sat up to  
listen.  
  
"Ok, class, that's all you need to know about..." my teacher, Mr. George, drifted off to sleep. I  
groaned, and rolled my eyes. Phoebe expects me to listen to snoring from him? I seriously think  
that dreams about me and Brainy are WAY better. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Mr.  
George shot up from his puddle of drool, and looked at the door. He looked back to us. "Sorry  
class, but I'll be right back." he stood up, and walked out the door.   
  
I could see him talking to someone, but I couldn't see who. Whoever it was, sure wasn't very tall.  
Sure, he wasn't short, but he was shorter than me. Mr. George raised his arms in the air, and the  
other guy grabbed Mr. George's arms and brought them down to his sides. I couldn't see them  
perfectly, but I could still see their outlines. Suddenly, Mr. George opened the door, and came in,  
smiling.  
  
"Class, we have a new student!" he exclaimed. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I figured that he was  
another student, since he was so short. "His name is Arnold!" my blood suddenly curdled and the  
color drained from my face. His name was Arnold? I wonder what his last name is? "Arnold --" I  
couldn't hear his last name, because the door creaked open, very loudly. The boy walked in,  
slowly. I could finally see him. It couldn't be possible. He had blonde hair that was slightly long  
but gelled back, he wasn't very tall like I said before, he was wearing a teal t-shirt and worn out  
blue jeans that had a few holes in them, but the one thing that caught my eye was his head. It was  
the shape of a football. This couldn't be the Arnold I knew from elementary at one time... he was  
dead. He fell into a gorge while searching for his parents.  
  
"Hi." Arnold greeted everyone. Something else that caught my eye were his eyes. They were  
green. Emerald green. His eyes flitted across the room, looking at all of his new classmates.  
  
"You may take a seat now, Arnold." Mr. George said, motioning towards one of the empty seats.  
Arnold smiled, and sat down. I can't believe how much he looks like Arnold. The Arnold I used  
to know. Then where he sat finally registered in my mind. He sat in-between me and Gerald.  
  
I turned to him, and tried to smile. "Uh... hi." I faltered, mentally scolding myself for sounding so  
stupid.  
  
He turned to me, and smiled. "Hi. I'm Arnold." I felt like sighing and rolling my eyes, but instead  
I laughed, good intentionally.  
  
"Yeah, I heard that." I giggled, covering my mouth with my right hand. He stared at me for a  
minute, then I realized why. "Oh. I forgot to tell you my name! My name is Helga." his eyes  
almost popped out of his head, and his jaw dropped to the floor; well, basically.  
  
"H-Helga?" he stuttered, breathing heavily. I stared at him for a few minutes with one of my  
plucked eyebrows raised. "H-Helga?" he repeated.  
  
"Yeah, that's my name." I said trying to sound like I was talking to a two year old. Suddenly he  
stopped breathing hard, and just fell forward onto his desk. "Arnold? Are you ok?"  
  
He opened his eyes, and sat up. "Uh huh. I-I was just wondering... is your name Helga Pataki by  
any chance?" he questioned. I scowled at him. How did he know my last name?  
  
"Yeah. How did YOU know?" I asked, narrowing one of my eyes. He was just shaking his head,  
back and forth; staring at me. "What are you staring at? Do I have something in my teeth, or what  
football head?" the last part slipped off my tongue without my consent. I slapped my hand over  
my mouth, and began to shake my head. I pulled my hand away, and said, "I'm ssssoooo sorry.  
There was this one kid I used to know, named Arnold that looked almost exactly like you. Even  
the eyes and head shape."  
  
He closed his mouth, and it formed into a half smile. "What ever happened to him? I don't see  
anyone in this room that fit that description, except me."  
  
I sighed, and a single ter fell down my left cheek. Uh oh, I don't want this new kid to think I'm  
soft. I better hide it. I wiped it off, and looked away. "Uh, he... died when we were nine." I said,  
softly. I turned my head back to him, and he was still half smiling. "Hey! What's so funny about  
that? He died, for crimany's sake!"  
  
"Sorry. Just thinking. I'm sorry about your friend. You two must have really been close to each  
other to make you cry when you think about him." uh oh, he saw my tear. What?! He thinks that  
the other Arnold and I were close?! Ha! How funny!  
  
"Uh... no. We weren't even really friends. He had a crush on this one girl named Lila, and if you  
want to see her, she's right over there." I said pointing to Lila. He looked over, then back to me,  
then back to her, and back to me. Man, he really reminds me of the other Arnold. Except older,  
and taller.  
  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
  
I came in, just as Mr. George was saying my last name, so I don't think anyone heard it. Ah, oh  
well, no one in my old school P.S. 118 never knew my last name either, so I figured no one here  
would really care. Everyone looked over at me, but this one angelic girl caught my eye. She had  
shoulder length blonde hair in a some-up some-down hairdo, looked like she was just slightly  
taller than me, she had the perfect figure that was made to look better by a pink spaghetti strap  
shirt and purple mini skirt, had on platform sandals, and beautiful blue eyes. I smiled, and said,  
"Hi." I looked around the room, looking for familiar faces. It was no use. I guess I should just find  
out which ones are who I used to know later.  
  
"You may take a seat now, Arnold." Mr. George stated to me, motioning to a seat. I smiled,  
seeing that the desk was right next to the breathtaking girl. I sat down, staring at her out of the  
corner of my eye. Suddenly she turned to me and smiled.   
  
"Uh... hi." she said, sounding like she was lost in thought, yet still there. I think that's an  
oxymoron. Oops. I meant, that she sounded like she was stumbling over her own words.  
  
I turned to her, and smiled. "Hi. I'm Arnold." I said. Man, she knew that already! Duh,  
ignoramus, stop telling her things she knows already.  
  
She laughed, and said, "Yeah, I heard that." covering her mouth with her right hand. Wait! She  
hasn't told me her name yet. I stared at her for a minute, trying to get the message across. "Oh. I  
forgot to tell you my name! My name is Helga." I could feel my eyes almost pop out of my head,  
and my jaw drop. Helga? This attractive, divine, adorable girl was Helga?!  
  
"H-Helga?" I stuttered, almost hyperventilating. She stared at me for a few minutes with one of  
her eyebrows raised. Wait! Helga has EYEBROWS, instead of a unibrow? Now I've seen  
everything. "H-Helga?" I repeated, still breathing hard.  
  
"Yeah, that's my name." she said, sounding like she was talking to a two year old. I'm not two  
years old! I just dropped my head onto my desk, and closed my eyes trying to figure it out.  
"Arnold? Are you ok?" she asked, making me open my eyes and sit back up.  
  
"Uh huh. I-I was just wondering... is your name Helga Pataki by any chance?" I asked, making  
her scowl at me. Uh oh... must have been a wrong guess. Now she's mad at me.  
  
"Yeah. How did YOU know?" she asked, narrowing one of her eyes. So... it really is Helga? I  
began to shake my head back and forth while staring at her. "What are you staring at? Do I have  
something in my teeth, or what football head?" she said, then realized what she said, and clasped  
her hand over her mouth. That was the last clue. It was definitely Helga G. Pataki. She was also  
shaking her head. "I'm ssssoooo sorry. There was this one kid I used to know, named Arnold that  
looked almost exactly like you. Even the eyes and head shape."  
  
I closed my mouth, and twisted it into a half smile. This is going to be fun. "What ever happened  
to him? I don't see anyone in this room that fit that description, except me."  
  
I heard her sigh, then saw a tear run down her cheek. She turned away from me, and wiped it off.  
"Uh, he... died when we were nine." she choked out, softly. She turned back to me, and saw that I  
was still smirking. Trying not to laugh, 'cause she was being so dense. (A/n: lol! Totally opposite!)  
"Hey! What's so funny about that? He died, for crimany's sake!"  
  
Yep. Still the same Helga. "Sorry. Just thinking. I'm sorry about your friend. You two must have  
really been close to each other to make you cry when you think about him." she lightly frowned.  
  
"Uh... no. We weren't even really friends. He had a crush on this one girl named Lila, and if you  
want to see her, she's right over there." she pointed over my shoulder. I looked over to where she  
was pointing and saw a beautiful red head, that wasn't quite as beautiful as Helga though. She still  
had the same length hair except up in a side ponytail held by a flower, a black turtle neck with a  
green tank top over it, a black mini skirt, and black zip up boots, but other than that looked the  
same. I looked back at Helga, then back to Lila, and back to Helga again. 


	3. ARNOLD! THE ONE I USED TO PICK ON AND CA...

I walked with Helga to the cafeteria, talking about different things. We talked about her  
childhood, which I already knew most of but some of it I didn't, and I started thinking more and  
more about how lovely she was. Suddenly, she asked me a question. "What about you? How was  
your childhood?" I bit my lower lip. Oh great... now my trick was going to go up in smoke.  
  
"Pretty good." I stated, kind of drumming my fingers against my back. She was about to find out  
it was me, not some other Arnold.  
  
"Cool. Do you have any brothers or sisters?" she asked. Little did she know that she already  
knew. Ha! How funny.  
  
"No. None. Wish I did, but I don't." I stated, plainly. I looked over to her, and she had a scowl on  
her face while she stared at the floor. "What is it? Oh, don't tell me, the other Arnold that you  
knew was an only child also."  
  
"Uh, yeah. So, who did you move here with?" she asked me. I knew why she was asking me this...  
she wanted to know if I really am the Arnold she used to know. And does again. Boy was she  
going to be in for a shock when she finds out I'm with my parents, so there is one thing not like  
the old me. Ha! I felt like laughing out loud, but instead just lightly chuckled so she couldn't here  
me.  
  
"My parents, Miles and Stella." I stated, looking at her. She looked up at me with her eyebrows  
raised. I thought she'd do that.  
  
"Where did you move here from?" she asked, raising one eyebrow. Ooooo, not good. She  
cornered me. I have to tell her I moved here from San Lorenzo if I don't want to lie. Oh well,  
we're almost to the table where Phoebe and... Gerald?! I stared in disbelief at the site I saw.  
Phoebe and Gerald were sitting at the table and... kissing! Good job Gerald. "Hey Pheebs! Hey  
tall hair boy." wow, she still has that same old nickname for Gerald.  
  
"Hey Helga." Gerald greeted, and looked over to me. "Hi. You're that new guy in our class,  
Arnold right?" he asked standing up. I can't believe he couldn't recognize me!  
  
"Uh, yeah. I'm that new guy." I stated, shrugging. Inside I was laughing at how stupid they had  
gotten over the years. Wait! I can't think about them like that... I'm Arnold, the optimist and all  
around good guy... ah, oh well, it's too late, I already thought it. "Nice to 'meet' you." I almost  
laughed, but held it back. "Now, if you'd excuse me, I have to use the rest room." I ran out of the  
room. Once I got out, I started laughing harder than I ever had before.  
  
Once my 'episode' was over, I really did have to use the rest room so I ran around looking for it.  
Oh great, I really have to go, but I can't find the rest room! If I can't find it soon, I'll go ask for  
help. I ran around for a little while, then stopped in front of the cafeteria to catch my breath. I  
guess I need someone to show me where it is.   
  
I walked back in, and over to our table. "That sure took long enough." Helga scoffed, rolling her  
eyes. I scowled at her, then looked at Gerald.  
  
"Uh, could you help me find the bathroom? I can't find it." I whispered to him. He looked up at  
me, and nodded his head. He stood up, and we began to head away, when Helga called.   
  
"Hey, where are you two going?"  
  
I felt like strangling her, but instead I stopped walking and turned around in unison with Gerald.  
"Well... you see, Arnold couldn't find the bathroom so he wants me to help him find it." he  
whispered to the two girls. Phoebe smiled, and nodded her head while Helga snickered under her  
breath. I silently growled, while walking out of the room with Gerald. "Don't mind Helga. She's  
always been a bully. Especially to this one boy that she used to know that used to be my best  
friend..." he trailed off, looking at the floor.  
  
I looked over to him with a concerned look on my face. "Gerald, what if I were to say that I know  
what happened to your best friend?" he looked up, his eyes wide and his jaw all the way to the  
floor.  
  
"Arnold? A-Arnold?" he stuttered, and held out his hand which was in a fist, ready to do our old  
secret handshake. I knew what he was doing, so I put my fist up against his, and we did our secret  
handshake. Oh, I had forgotten what it was like to that. "Oh, man! Everyone thought you were  
dead!" he exclaimed, and embraced me. Wow... I never knew Gerald was so emotional. Ow, he  
was beginning to squeeze a little TOO hard, and I began to not be able to breath.   
  
"Ger...ald... can't...breath...too...tight..." I gasped, struggling, trying to get out of his grip.  
  
"Oh, wait! I just remembered why we aren't in the cafeteria! We need to find the bathroom." he  
said letting go of me. I just gasped for air. Ah! Wonderful air! I forgot what it was like. Lol.  
  
"Yeah. Before the floor needs to be mopped." I snickered, as we ran to the bathroom. Ah, the one  
place I didn't go. Right next to the gym. I ran in, feeling like I wouldn't make it.  
  
  
(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)(&)  
  
  
Phoebe and I waited for the boys to return. Patiently. Suddenly, she turned to me. "Doesn't he  
remind you of the Arnold we used to know?" she inquired, and I nodded my head. I really  
wondered if he's related to him or something. She sighed. "You know, you better not hang around  
with him too much, or Brainy will begin to think that you don't love him any more." she stated  
jokingly. I laughed sarcastically, and saw Brainy on the other side of the room.  
  
"Spike! Over here!" I called to him, waving my arms in the air. He looked towards me, and  
smiled, as did I. Smile at him, that is. He walked over, and sat down next to me. "Hello." I said  
sweetly to him.  
  
"Hello, my sweet flower." he's kind of corny, yet kind of romantic, and that's what I love about  
him. I smiled, and we kissed. Soon after we started kissing, I heard a clearing of a throat. We  
pulled away, and I saw Arnold and Gerald standing there. "Hello Gerald, hello... uh? I didn't  
catch your name?"  
  
Arnold looked at him, and smiled. "It's Arnold." Arnold stated, shaking hands with Brainy/Spike.  
  
"Yeah, Spike. This is Arnold." I said sweetly to Brainy/Spike. Arnold sat down with an eyebrow  
raised while staring at me.  
  
"Wow..." he whispered, thinking that I hadn't heard him, but I did. 'Wow' what?  
  
"'Wow' what?' I asked, raising one of my eyebrows. He sighed, and shook his head; it looked like  
he was in deep thought.  
  
"Wow as in I've never seen Helga G. Pataki act nice." he said, looking up at me. My eyes were  
popping out, I'm sure of it. My jaw began to quiver.  
  
"A-Arnold?" I asked, my jaw still shaking. Was this REALLY him? He confirmed it, just now. I  
looked to Brainy, and his eyes were also enormous. I looked back to Arnold, and he was smiling.  
"Arnold! The one I used to pick on and call football head!? Ooooo, you little rat! You played a  
trick on me! Wait... I thought you were dead?" I said, shaking my head. He sighed.  
  
"Well... I would have been, but the reason they never found my body, was because I fell into a  
net. I got reunited with my parents, and lived there for a while. Well, actually, until today." he  
slightly laughed. I felt like pulverizing him... but I can't. I don't know why... I just can't. I think  
it's because I never have, and he finally came back making me slightly happier. But, I don't feel  
the way I used to with him. He died, to me and everyone else he knew, and so did my feelings.  
Well, actually, they didn't die until that day I fell for Brainy and became his girlfriend.  
  
"Oh. Well, I'm happy that you finally found your parents." I said with a smile. I guessed that I  
didn't have to be as mean to him as I used to be, since I don't love him any more. Actually, after  
he supposedly 'died' I found out that my obsession was just a childish crush. "Too bad my parents  
still don't even know I exist." I mumbled, resting my head on the table. I wasn't going to let him  
know that I had been living with HIS grandparents for the last 6 years, and in HIS room of all  
places. I told them about my 'obsession' and about how my parents didn't even know I existed,  
and they offered to let me stay there. "So, where are you living now?"  
  
"Real close to the boardinghouse. Like about... two houses down from it." if he lived that close  
how come I hadn't heard? I live at the boardinghouse now for crimany's sake! I hear about  
everyone that moves in close!  
  
"Oh..." I trailed off, fiddling with a fork. Pretty interesting things forks are. Only four tines but  
they still hold food perfectly. I looked back up to him and noticed his curious expression. "What is  
it Arnold?"  
  
"Oh...?" he prodded, twirling his hands in circles. I sighed.  
  
  
"'Oh' as in 'oh, why hadn't I heard?'" I said, looking him in the eye, scowling. He gave me a  
confused look. I sighed again. "I've been living with your grandparents for the past 6 years  
because my parents had been ignoring me more than usual." I said, half lying half not. I really  
have been living with them for that long and everything, but not because they had ignored me  
more than usual, but because I missed him and wanted to live somewhere that would remind me  
of him.  
  
He looked shocked. Well, I would be shocked if I had supposedly died then came back and found  
out he had been living with my parents, so I understand how he feels right now. "Oh... wow. We  
visited them this morning, and they said that they had only one more boarder... I would have  
never guessed that it would be you."  
  
"If you'd have gone in your room you would have found out it was me." I scoffed, scooping a  
spoonful of mashed potatoes into my mouth. He gave me another questioning look. Wow, he  
hadn't changed much. Still as dense as ever. Course, I can't be one to talk, I didn't realize was  
him until a few minutes ago. I sighed, and set the fork back down on the table. "Because I  
changed the wallpaper to pink, the carpet to pink, the covers on the bed to pink, and have a pink  
comp."  
  
Arnold made an "oh" shape with his mouth, and began to eat again. Well, at least he knows  
something new about me! Pff! 


	4. No! Don't tell! I'll do anything even be...

After school, most of us went to the park. Most of us, as in: Sid, Catrinka, Stinky, Harold,  
Peapod kid, Park, Arnold, Gerald, Phoebe, Brainy, Robert, Big Patty because she is Harold's  
girlfriend, Rhonda, Nadine, Gloria and me. Good, no Lila. Sure, we became friends after Arnold  
had been declared dead, which now is a lie, but I still didn't like when she came around with us,  
'cause in the 5th grade she had a crush on Spike.  
  
Spike grabbed my hand, and began to drag me away from the others. I slightly giggled, and  
looked back to the others. I saw the others smiling at us, except one... Arnold was scowling.  
Wow. Arnold is jealous right when I don't care. I shrugged, and looked forward.  
  
!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/  
  
I stared at Brainy and Helga as they left. I scowled as Helga turned her head back this way. Oh,  
how I wanted to shout for them to come back, but I'm still me... Arnold, the nice guy. Rrrrrrrr.  
Sometimes I hate being so nice. But, that's just the way I was taught. Helga shrugged, and turned  
back forward.   
  
I stopped scowling, and turned to the others. They were all smiling. I sighed, and rolled my eyes.  
'I guess I'm the only one that doesn't like Brainy and Helga together.' I thought, and walked over  
to a bench to sit down.  
  
Rhonda walked up to me, and sat down. She looked quite different, also. She was taller than me,  
of course, still had ebony hair except going down past her hips and was in a french braid held with  
a flower at the bottom of it, had on a black french beret, a one strapped black tank top that came  
down to a point, a long red skirt, red slip on shoes that showed her heels, but since I'm a guy I  
don't know what they're called, and had on red eye shadow.  
  
"Uh... hi, Rhonda." I greeted, half smiling. She giggled, and wrapped her arm around my  
shoulders. Ooooo... not good.  
  
"Hello, Arnold." she even sounded mostly the same. Man, did any of my friends, besides Brainy  
and Helga, change?  
  
"Ssssoooo... what did you want?" I asked, looking at her out of the corner of my eye. She was  
giving me a flirtatious smile.  
  
"I was just going to tell you that," I figured she was going to something like my clothes were last  
season, but not what she WAS going to say, "I think you look hot." my eyes widened, and I  
looked back at her. Did Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd just say that I look... hot?!  
  
"Excuse me, but I don't think I heard you right. Did you just say that I look... hot?" I asked,  
slightly pulling away.  
  
"Yes, you heard me right. I think you look very alluring. I never thought that you looked THAT  
bad when we were in elementary, but now... well, lets just say, I think you'd be a wonderful  
boyfriend." my eyes almost popped out. Did she just ask me to be her boyfriend? Aren't the boys,  
as in me, suppose to ask the girls, as in her? I don't even think she looks that great!  
  
"Uh, Rhonda... if you're asking me to be your boyfriend, you've got it all backwards. You see,  
the boy asks the girl, not the other way around. Plus, I don't even want to be your boyfriend." I  
said, scooting a little away from her, 'cause she was beginning to scare me.  
  
She scowled at me, and sat up straight. "Oh, really? You just gave up the chance of a lifetime!  
Me, Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd, asks YOU, Arnold... whatever, to be my girlfriend! Any other boy  
would dump his girlfriend for me! You hear me, Arnold?! You hear me??! Any other boy would  
do that! Wait... I bet you're still after Lila, aren't you? Well, give up, 'cause she is Stinky's  
girlfriend!" man, I think she said that it one breath... hee, hee, hee.  
  
'Well, actually Rhonda, I'm not even wondering about Lila. I have my eyes on Helga.' I thought,  
but decided to say something else. "Actually, no." I said, looking the direction of Helga and  
Brainy.  
  
"Well, then, who?!" she asked, placing her hands on her hips. I felt like just standing up, and  
running away at that moment. But, I didn't, just because she'd get more suspicious.  
  
"Someone..." I mumbled, playing with a leaf. Leafs are quite interesting, you know? Especially  
when you want to ignore someone, like Rhonda.  
  
"'Someone' WHO?!" she was getting quite angry, I can tell. Can't you? Lol. "ARNOLD, JUST  
TELL ME!!" she screamed.  
  
I growled, and discarded the leaf over my shoulder. "Rhonda... I can't tell you, 'cause she's not  
available, and you'll find a way for me to be your boyfriend... oops... I said WAY too much..." I  
laughed, slightly, and blushed. Great... now she'll try and get me to accept to be her boyfriend.  
  
Rhonda looked shocked. Course, I would be too if she told me that she had a crush on a guy that  
was already taken. "There aren't that many taken girls, Arnold. Lets see, there is Lila, but you  
said you didn't like-like her any more... Phoebe... Helga..." I flinched there, "... Gloria... Big  
Patty, but if you like-liked her Harold would pound you... and that's it. So, there are three  
possibilities... Phoebe, Helga, and Gloria. Well, Phoebe is your best friend's girlfriend, so she  
can't be the one, 'cause you wouldn't want to hurt Gerald. Helga... well, she used to pick on you,  
but she does look almost as good as me, so she could be a possibility. Gloria... well, you don't  
want to hurt Sid's feelings, do you? But, that leaves... Helga." her eyes widened, and she stared at  
me. Then, her look of shock turned into a smirk.  
  
I blushed even more. She knew that I had fallen for Helga in just a few moments... great. "N-no,  
of course not, Rhonda. Where w-would you get that idea?" I stuttered, blushing even more.  
  
She chuckled, and leaned back against the bench. "I would have never guessed that you would fall  
for Helga Pataki. I mean, she used to pick on you more than anyone else!" she laughed, then  
turned to me. I felt like my cheeks were brighter than her eyeshadow. "Well, you'll be happy to  
know that she no long picks on people. She stopped right after you were declared dead, which  
now has to be completely erased from the books..." she trailed off, in a chuckle. Man, she is sure  
getting a laugh out of my embarrassment, isn't she?  
  
"I do not have a crush on Helga..." I trailed off. I hate lying, but I also hate being embarrassed.  
Then, I saw Helga and Brainy coming back. I smiled kind of love-sickly while staring at Helga.  
  
I heard Rhonda laugh beside me. Oh, I forgot that she was there! I stopped staring, and blushed,  
looking down at the ground. "Quit denying it, Arnold. I saw that love sick smile on your face!  
You have a crush on Helga! I HAVE to go tell Nadine..." she stood up, and began to walk away.  
  
I looked in her direction, worriedly. No! I don't want anyone to hear that I actually have a crush  
on Helga G. Pataki! I stood up, ran to Rhonda, and spun her around to me. "No! Don't tell!  
Please!" I slightly shook her. "I'll do anything... even be your boyfriend. Just don't tell... please."  
I begged, shaking her more.  
  
She laughed. "Don't worry. As long as you are my boyfriend, I won't tell. Now, ta, ta!" she said,  
and pulled out of my grip.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
As Spike and I returned, I saw Rhonda and Arnold sitting on a bench arguing. I could see Rhonda  
laugh, then Arnold blush. I felt like laughing at Arnold's look, but I didn't. Then, I didn't see a lot  
of it, but I saw Rhonda say something excitedly, then began to walk away. Arnold looked over to  
Rhonda with a scared look, stood up, and ran to her. He grabbed her, and began to shake her. it  
looked like he was begging... but... why would ARNOLD shake and beg someone?  
  
Then I could hear him yelling something. All I could make out of it all was, "No!... Please!... I'll...   
boyfriend... don't... please." it sounded very weird. No, please, I'll, boyfriend, don't, and please.  
What on earth? That doesn't make ANY sense! Maybe it's... "No! Please! I'll be your boyfriend!  
Don't leave! Please?" 'Oh, good, Arnold found himself a girlfriend.' I thought, smiling.  
  
Spike turned his head to me, and took notice of my smile. "What is it?" he asked, making me look  
at him. I sighed.  
  
"Arnold found himself a girlfriend. I'm happy for him." I said, simply. He smiled, and grabbed my  
head, pulling me towards him into a kiss.  
  
When we pulled away, I saw Arnold staring at us with an almost sad look on his face. Now... this  
doesn't make any sense at all. Arnold just got a girlfriend, he sees me and Spike kiss, he gets sad.  
Now... why doesn't that sound normal? Doi! Because boys/girls are supposed to be happy when  
they get a girlfriend/boyfriend and not get a sad look on their faces when they see other boys and  
girls kissing!  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+  
  
As soon as Rhonda left, I looked back over to Brainy and Helga... and they were kissing. My face  
fell. As soon as they pulled apart, Helga turned and looked at me, and I looked away. Oh well, at  
least having Rhonda as a girlfriend will help me do one thing... make Helga jealous. 


	5. sniffing my hair?

Disclaimer: I do not own "Hey Arnold!" nor "The book of the dun cow." I'm reading that book,  
myself, and it's a really good book.  
  
  
  
I walked to the bench where Rhonda and I were sitting, before Helga and Brainy came back. Man,  
I really didn't want to be her boyfriend, but it's the only way she'll not tell. I sat down, and rested  
my head in my hands. This was getting weird. First, I walk into my first classroom and see a  
gorgeous girl, and I fall for her. Second, that girl is none other than Helga Pataki. Third, I find out  
that she has been living in the boardinghouse and in MY old room. Before I could finish thinking  
about how weird everything had been today, Helga sat down next to me.  
  
I smiled, and looked at her. "Hey Helga." I greeted. She looked at me, and also smiled. "So, did  
you have fun doing whatever?" I'm sure I know what they were doing... rrrrrrrr.  
  
"Yeah." she sighed, and looked over at Brainy. It looked like she was in a trance, so I snapped my  
fingers next to her ear. She jumped and looked at me. "Thanks, I guess. Oh! I noticed that you  
got a girlfriend." she said playfully. I chuckled, and looked at Rhonda. She was talking with  
Nadine, and laughing about something.  
  
"Uh, yeah. I did. Heh, heh... eh." I looked back at Helga, and she was smiling. Oh, I almost  
melted. Her smile was so beautiful. Actually, I had kinda had a crush on her before I left to find  
my parents, but no one knew. I barely knew myself, until she was the only one of my old friends  
that I would think about after I fell in the gorge.  
  
She sighed, and pulled her backpack off her shoulder. She set it on the ground, and pulled out a  
book. "The book of the dun cow"? Sounds really interesting, ha, ha, ha. "'The book of the dun  
cow.'? Is it good?" I asked, pulling it out of her hands, and turning to one of the pages towards  
the back. She reached for it, but I pulled it out of her reach. "'How Chauntecleer crowed then! He  
ripped his eyes from this Cockatrice he had never seen before. He heard one low, guttural laugh  
below the hissing. Then he turned attention to his warriors and crowed with a will.'" I read, and  
looked back up to Helga. "What on earth-?" I started, but then she grabbed the book away from  
me.  
  
"It's a fantasy, doi! Keep your hands off my book!" she snapped, and began to read, again.  
Man, she REALLY changed! She never used to read, at all, as far as I know! Is there anything  
ELSE I need to know about her?   
  
"Fine, mis pushy." I said sarcastically, and slightly scooted away from her, even though I wanted  
to scoot CLOSER. After I scooted away, I scooted back to where I was. She looked up at me  
with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"What's the matter Arnold? Got ants in your pants?" she asked with a chuckle. I shook my head  
no, and she began to read again.   
  
"Man, Helga, don't you think you should go do something with Brainy instead of sitting here  
reading a dumb book? Yeesh! You're reminding me of Phoebe now!" I laughed, looking at her.  
She looked up at me with a shocked look on her face. What?  
  
"Arnold, I changed. And you changed as well, I see." she said, and the shocked look disappeared.  
I did change, and that was because I found my parents!   
  
"Yeah..." I said, looking down at my lap, and sighing. When I looked back up, she was engrossed  
in her book, AGAIN. "I guess I'll have to read that sometime." I chuckled.  
  
"Uh huh." she mumbled, obviously NOT paying ANY attention to ME. Oh well. Then I smelled  
something. It smelled wonderful... it was her hair. It smelled like a herbal shampoo, but I couldn't  
quite tell what it was.  
  
131413141314131413141314131413141314131413141314131413141314131413141314131413  
  
I laughed at Nadine's joke, and looked around the park. I saw some others talking and laughing,  
and in Gerald and Phoebe's case, kissing. I turned my head towards where Arnold, my new  
boyfriend, was. My eyes grew wide as I saw what was happening. Arnold and Helga were sitting  
together. Helga was reading some stupid book, and Arnold... was sniffing her hair!? I frowned,  
and began to walk over there. Oh, he may be my boyfriend just to keep me from telling about his  
'little secret' but I still think that he needs to pay me more attention than her.  
  
As I got up there, I stopped, and began to tap my foot. Arnold looked up in horror. "Arnold...  
what are you doing?" I asked, coldly.  
  
I could see that he was struggling for the words. "I... uh, was... I was... uh, um... I was reading  
the book over Helga's shoulder! Yeah, I was." he answered, smiling a imitation smile. I scowled  
even harder, and placed my hands on my hips.  
  
"Arnold, you were sniffing her hair. Don't deny it. Now, let's go." I said, grabbing his hand and  
dragging him towards the lake. I stopped, and spun around to where I was face-to-face with him.  
"Arnold, if you are going to be MY boyfriend, you have to accept three simple rules. One, spend  
mostly all your time with me. Two, kiss me a LOT. Three, NO SNIFFING OTHER GIRLS'  
HAIR!!!" I yelled.  
  
"I'm sorry Rhonda, but you know that I like-like Helga! Not you! I only accepted to be your  
boyfriend to shut you up, and to make her jealous!... oops... I said too much, AGAIN." he said,  
looking down. That is the ONLY reason why he accepted to be my boyfriend?  
  
My face completely fell. "Oh... you're right. How stupid of me. I knew that, heh, heh... eh." I  
sighed, and ran my fingers through my hair. "I guess I'll help you, if you don't mind kissing me in  
front of Helga and Brainy, or as she calls him, 'Spike.'" I said, saying the 'Spike' part mockingly.  
  
"You'll help me? Why?" he asked, looking back up at me. I smiled, and giggled. How silly of him!  
He should know!  
  
"You know why! Don't act dense! Wait a minute... I forgot who I was talking to for a minute  
there... sorry. It's because I would gain popularity if I'm seen with you, because all the girls are  
talking about wanting to be your girlfriend 'cause you look so sultry." I said, crossing my arms. I  
grabbed his head, and pulled him into a kiss.  
  
Suddenly, I heard a gasp behind me. I let go, and spun around. There stood Gerald and Phoebe  
with their eyes about as big as a tree is around, and holding hands. They smiled, and Gerald did a  
thumbs-up sign to Arnold. "Uh, we were just leaving!" I said, grabbing Arnold's hand, which was  
incredibly dirty by the way it felt, and ran out of there. As soon as we got out, I let go of his hand,  
and wiped mine off. "When was the last time you washed your hands?" I asked, and he raised n  
eyebrow.  
  
"Just a half hour ago. Why?" he asked, looking at his hands. I looked at my hand that had been in  
his, and noticed that it was shiny.  
  
"Because your hand felt... greasy." I said, wrinkling my nose. He looked at his hand, then back  
up.  
  
"Oh. That's because I wrapped my arms around you when I saw Gerald and Phoebe, and my  
hands got in you hair. It's REALLY greasy." my eyes grew wide, and I felt my hair. He's right!  
my hair IS greasy! I let out a small scream, but still loud, and ran to my car.  
  
~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=~=  
  
I looked up from my book just in time to see Arnold tell Rhonda something, then her scream and  
run away to her car. How funny! He smiled, shook his head, and began to walk towards me. one  
thing I still don't believe is... he was sniffing my hair? Rhonda said he was sniffing my hair, then  
took him into us couples' favorite spot in the whole park. I looked back down to my book, and  
began to read again.  
  
Then, I heard a stifled laugh. "You're still reading that book?" he asked, sitting down next to me.  
I rolled my eyes, smiled, and looked up to him.   
  
"Yes, I'm still reading 'that book'." I said, marking my place in the book, and putting it back into  
the backpack. "But, I think I'm going to go somewhere with Spike." I said, standing up. Then, I  
felt a hand grab my wrist. Oh... no... I'm getting that feeling... the one I haven't felt since I was  
nine. The contact sent shivers up my spine. But... I love Spike, not Arnold. I never LOVED  
Arnold, it was just a cry for attention, and a silly little crush. Wasn't it?  
  
"It's occupied. Gerald and Phoebe are you-know-whating." he said, pulling me back down. I  
looked at him, and into his green eyes. No Helga ol' girl, you don't feel anything for him. You...  
don't. D-O-N-'-T. Got it? 'Yes.' I thought, breaking eye contact and looking down to my lap.  
  
  
"Hey... Arnold? Was it true that you were sniffing my hair?" I asked, looking back up at him. He  
slightly began to fidget, and looked away. But... Rhonda was right?  
  
"No..." he trailed off, scooting his body a little away from me.   
  
"Oh come on, Arnold. YOU can NOT hide what you are feeling easily. Trust me. Everyone knew  
about your little crush on Ruth back in fourth grade!" I said, placing my hands on my hips. I  
wanted to find out what he was feeling, if anything.  
  
"Ok. I did smell your hair, but that's just because I was reading over your shoulder!" he said,  
turning back around to me. Oh, good. No feelings for me. That's a relief. Oh, and that was  
sarcasm. Come on! That was NOT believable. Oh well, I'll go along with it.  
  
"Oh, ok." I said, standing up and walking over to Spike. He may not have feelings for me, but  
first he scowls when Spike takes me to 'the area', and then he smells my hair. Sure looks like he  
feels something for me! Oh well. At least I'm not being dense, like I was earlier. Pheh! It's kinda  
funny, though. First, he is dense. Then, he comes back from being 'dead' and I'm the dense one.  
Ha! Never mind. 


	6. HHelga you uused to like me like me!

I'm having a writer's block, so I might not be updating as often. Plus, another fan-fic idea  
smacked me in the head, and is trying to get out. It's making this really hard, 'cause I want to  
write this one, but that one wants out instead of this one! In fact, I've messed up from this other  
one because it's trying to get out! The thing about it is that it isn't a very good idea. It's about  
where Helga's cousin (another unofficial character of mine) Kali Josef finds out about Helga's bad  
home life, and wants her to go to a boarding school with her and her friends. Helga does, and she  
finds out a secret about herself that is very shocking. It's a fantasy/humor one. Look for it as soon  
as this one is done! Oh, by the way, to the people that think that Helga and Arnold are a little  
OOC, it's because I meant to do that. It's kind of a role reversal, but yet, not!  
  
Disclaimer: I've said this a million times, and I still don't thing the message gets across. Don't  
now, and never will, own Hey Arnold!  
  
  
I grabbed Spike's hand, and pointed to 'the area.' He smiled, and nodded his head. "In a minute,  
my sweet, but I have to use the rest room." he said, kissing my cheek, and walking away. I waved  
at him, smiling goofily. Oh, I love him so much! No one could make me happier. Really. It's true.  
I looked over to Arnold, and saw that he was looking at me also. I mean, looking back at me. I  
smiled, and waved.  
  
He smiled back, and also waved. Now... why does this seem so stupid? I mean, we only saw each  
other a few minutes ago, and I'm standing a few feet away from him! And now we're waving and  
smiling as if we haven't seen each other in 19 years! Oh well, I don't care. I like smiling and  
waving. I turned back around just in time to be grabbed by Spike and getting dragged to 'the  
area'.  
  
  
%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!%!  
  
  
I waved at her, until Brainy came and dragged her to the area where couples like to you-know-  
what. Man, I think that waving right after seeing each other not long ago is stupid, but, whatever  
she wants to do is fine with me. I turned around, so I was looking straight forward on the bench,  
and sighed.  
  
Suddenly, I heard a clearing of a throat, and felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up, and saw  
Rhonda. "Hello." I greeted, without smiling. She smiled, and flicked the tip of my nose. "Ow..." I  
said slightly, and rubbed my nose. She sighed, and rolled her eyes. "What is it?" I asked as she sat  
down next to me.  
  
"I overheard a conversation Helga and Brainy were having earlier today, and I just remembered it.   
They are going to a movie later today, in fact in a few minutes. I think they're going after they get  
done, you knowing." she said, smiling. Hey... I get where this is going. Go to the same movie as  
Helga and Brainy, kiss and stuff in front of them, Helga gets jealous, and she comes crawling to  
me. Hee, hee, hee, ha, ha, ha, HA, HA, HA!!! (A/n: I know, I'm making him act weird. Oh well.  
*shrugs, and sighs* lol.)  
  
  
I smiled, and narrowed my eyes. "Soon Helga will be mine!" I whispered to myself, rubbing my  
hands together. I began to chuckle slightly, smiling more. Helga will surely be mine soon... HA,  
HA, HA!!!   
  
Rhonda cleared her throat, and waved her hand in front of my face. I shook my head to snap out  
of it and looked up at her. Oops, forgot about her yet again. Hee, hee, hee. I blushed, and stood  
up. "Ok, the movie is "That oh so special someone II", but I'm not sure. I'll be right back." she  
walked towards where Brainy and Helga were. I watched her go in, and smiled, crossing my arms.  
I know this will work... I know it... ok, so I don't know it, but I'm pretty sure. She walked out,  
and towards me. when she got here, she smiled. "I was right, they are going to that one. Come  
on, lets get there before they do!" she grabbed my hand, and dragged me out of the park.  
  
We got into her car, and she drove off. Hey, I didn't even get to buckle up! I grabbed my buckle,  
and did it. "Could you MAYBE drive a LITTLE slower?!" I said, as calmly as possible. Which,  
isn't very calm, just to let you know. I mean, would you talk calmly if you were in a car going  
WAY over the speed limit? I think not!  
  
Rhonda looked over at me, and smiled. "No way! We want to get there before them, right? Well,  
they were leaving right as I went into the area!" she said, and turned her head back to the road. I  
nodded my head slowly, and looked back at the road myself. "What? Is the speed scaring you,  
Arnold?" she asked teasingly.  
  
I shook my head, and let go of the bottom of my seat. "No. No, of course not! Where would you  
get that idea?" I asked with a laugh. She laughed out loud, and shook her head. Great, she doesn't  
believe me and now thinks that I turned into a chicken. Oh well.  
  
"Arnold, Arnold, Arnold... I thought that you were braver than this. I mean, when we were nine,  
you weren't scared of anything! And now... heh, lets just say, you've changed." she laughed, and  
parked in front of a building I've never seen before. We stepped out, and walked up to the ticket  
booth. "Two please." Rhonda said, handing the guy money. He gave her our tickets and we  
walked in.  
  
I turned to her, and grabbed her shoulders. "Rhonda, even though you have millions of dollars,  
I'm going to buy the drinks and snacks. What do you want?" I asked, letting go of her and  
grabbing my wallet out of my back pocket.  
  
She thought for a minute, then smiled. "7up for the pop. Ok with you?" she asked, fluttering her  
eyelashes at me. i sighed, and rolled my eyes. How could I have accepted her offer to be her  
boyfriend? Oh yeah, she was going to tell that I fell for Helga.  
  
"Ok, and a large popcorn. Is that alright with you?" I asked, and she nodded her head. She  
walked to the bathrooms, and I walked to the counter. "A large 7up, and a large popcorn." I said,  
and the person went to work getting the things. I looked over my shoulder at the door, and saw  
Helga standing there, but with no Brainy. What, no Brainy? She looked towards me, and I turned  
away from her. The person behind the counter brought me our stuff, and I walked towards  
Rhonda. She took the 7up, and gave the ticket taker, I can't remember what he's called, our  
tickets. He directed us to the nearest theater, and we went in.  
  
We chose our seats, which were right under Brainy and Helga's; the reason we knew they were  
theirs was because Brainy obviously came in here before us and put his and Helga's coats on the  
chairs.  
  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
  
Spike and I walked into the theater where "That oh so special some II" was playing, and sat  
down. I really didn't want to go to this one, but Spike said it was the perfect movie to make out  
during, because it is ssssoooo boring. Then, I noticed something about the people in front of us. I  
looked closer, and gasped. Arnold and Rhonda! I knew that odd shaped head ANYWHERE!  
Even after not seeing it for several years. And, I knew by the look of the greasy black hair that the  
girl was Rhonda. Plus, they're boyfriend and girlfriend!  
  
The movie started, and Spike wrapped his arm around my waist. Oh... no... it didn't send shivers  
down my spine like normal! But, when I made contact with Arnold I got that feeling... this is bad.  
This is NOT good. I don't even like-like the guy any more, at least I don't think, but when he  
touches me it gives me shivers, and when I touch Spike it doesn't. Please, I can't be falling for  
Arnold all over again. I can't be! C-A-N-'-T! Can I? No, of course not. I have Spike.  
  
He sighed, and turned his head to me. "You want to?" he asked, turning his body more towards  
me. I smiled, and turned to him. I nodded my head, and he pulled me into a kiss. Passionate, the  
way I like it. But... for some reason it isn't the same. Oh well. I wrapped my arms around him.  
  
(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)  
  
I was watching the movie, when I heard a whisper behind me. I turned my head just enough to see  
Brainy and Helga kissing. I turned back around so they wouldn't see me staring, and clenched my  
teeth. "Rhonda... I'm ready if you are. I want to make them stop!" I whispered to Rhonda, and  
she turned her head to me. She smiled, and sighed.  
  
"You mean...?" she asked hopefully. I nodded my head, and she grabbed me. Ow... ow! She  
planted her lips on mine, hard. I sat there for a minute, my arms hanging down by my sides, then I  
snapped out of it and wrapped my arms around her too.  
  
I glanced out of the corner of my eye, and saw that they hadn't even noticed yet. Rrrrrrrr... come  
on, notice us already! Then, Helga's eyes darted over to us. I looked away, and hugged Rhonda  
closer to me.  
  
  
After a few minutes, I needed to get a breath. I pulled away from her, and gasped. "How can you  
kiss so LONG?!" I asked, still gasping for air. She shrugged, and smiled.  
  
"I learned it from my last boyfriend, Lyle." she said, and turned back to the movie screen. "It's a  
good thing we didn't come here to watch the movie. I watched it once, and it sucks, big time."  
she said, and turned back to me. Yeah, we didn't come here for the movie, at all. I forgot that we  
were even at a movie, to tell the truth.  
  
I glanced behind us, and saw that Helga and Brainy were still at it. I turned to the movie screen,  
and growled slightly under my breath. I shouldn't be so jealous, but I am. I can't help it. I wanted  
to beat Brainy's brains in, but I can't do that. It's illegal, and I'm just too dang nice! Grr, it  
aggravates me! I heard a snicker beside me, and looked to Rhonda. She had her left hand over her  
mouth, and was turned to me. "What?" I growled through clenched teeth.  
  
She got control of herself, and took her hand away from her mouth. "Oh, it's just how silly you're  
acting! You're not at all the same Arnold I used to know!" she said, placing her arm around me,  
and pulling me closer. "You are much less helpful, and all that stuff. I like that in a guy. You  
know, if this whole getting Helga jealous thing doesn't work, I'm still open. I'm a bad girl, she's  
just a good girl." she said, rubbing the top of my head.  
  
I pulled away from her, and frowned. "As a matter of fact, I'm still as helpful as before, I just am  
kinda jealous. And, I like good girls much better than bad girls!" I said loud enough for Helga and  
Brainy to break apart, and look at me. I blushed, and sank down in my seat.  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*``*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
I was kissing Brainy when I heard Arnold say "And, I like good girls much better than bad girls!"  
pretty loudly. Not loud enough for everyone in the entire theater to hear, but loud enough for us  
to hear. We broke apart, and looked at Arnold. I could see a blush creep across his face as he  
sank down in his seat. I slightly laughed, and shook my head.   
  
I leaned forward so my mouth was right next to his ear. "Why didn't you just shout whatever you  
said? It was close enough to a shout." I whispered, breathing right into his ear. I could see him  
shiver, then he blushed a deeper crimson. Poor Arnold, I guess I never quite got over teasing him  
like a I used to. Even after not being able to tease him for 6 years!  
  
"I didn't want to be that embarrassed..." he whispered back, turning to look me right in the eyes.  
When he turned around, our noses touched, and I blushed. Why, oh WHY, do I feel these things  
like I used to? It isn't right! I have a boyfriend that I love for crimany's sake! He pulled his face a  
little away from mine, and blushed even deeper, if that was possible. "Sorry, sorry, sorry..." after  
he said that, I smiled and chuckled.  
  
"That's funny..." I laughed, and the people in front of Arnold and Rhonda hushed me. I waved my  
hand at them, and said, "Ah, just watch the movie, don't pay attention to anything else!" now,  
back to the important stuff. Arnold looked at me strangely. "What?" I asked, placing my hands on  
my hips.  
  
"I was wondering why you said, 'That's funny...'" he said, turning more around. I sighed, and  
shook my head.   
  
"I said that's funny because of what you said when your nose touched mine. You know, 'Sorry,  
sorry, sorry,'? Because that's something one of the roosters, named Senex rooster with his back  
to the mountains, in my book says whenever he messed up! Oh, I mean, USED to say when he  
messed up. I forgot that his son pecked his eyes out, and then killed him." I said, resting my head  
down on the back of his seat.  
  
Those people that hushed me before hushed me again. I looked up, and scowled at them. "Aw,  
shut up and watch the movie." they scowled back at me, and turned back to the movie. I looked  
at Arnold, and he was staring at me strangely, again. "What?!" I almost shouted. Everyone in the  
theater hushed me this time. I blushed deeply, stood up, and walked out of the theater.  
  
'That was the worst! Stupid Arnold, makes me always shout, doesn't he? Doesn't he?!!? He even  
makes me shout in my head! Rrrrrrrr...' suddenly, another thought popped into my head like an  
instant message pops up on the screen. 'Maybe you yell at him because you love him, and are  
trying to hide it?' I stopped, and my eyes widened. 'What are you talking about? I don't love him!  
I used to, but that was just a stupid little crush! And, I have Spike!' I argued with myself.  
  
'Pff, Spike, don't you mean Brainy? Don't you think that 'Spike' is a little immature? You know  
you like Arnold, there is NO denying your conscious. Your conscious knows more than you do.  
And, he likes you- likes you, and you know it! He said so in the theater! He said, 'As a matter of  
fact, I'm still as helpful as before, I just am kinda jealous. And, I like good girls much better than  
bad girls!' to Rhonda, and you know it! Just say so, break up with Brainy, and get together with  
Arnold! It's your childhood fantasy! Take it while it's available!'  
  
'No, I don't love Arnold. No, I don't think that Spike is immature. You do not know more than  
me. Arnold doesn't like me-like me, and didn't say that he was jealous. And I AM NOT GOING  
TO BREAK UP WITH BRAINY! I mean, Spike...' my thoughts trailed off as I stopped at the  
concession counter, at least I think that's what it's called but I'm kinda confused at the time, and  
thought about this a little more.  
  
'You called him Brainy, not Spike for once. Wow, I'm so proud of you. Not! Helga ol' girl, just  
admit it to yourself! Or, I'll keep on bugging you.' my conscious threatened. Oh great, if I don't  
say something that isn't true, I'm going to be going crazy from my conscious bugging me! 'I  
heard that! You know t's true, just say it.'  
  
I took a deep breath, and shook my head. "I'm not saying something that is not at all true!" I said  
to myself, then turned around, smacking right into someone, and falling back against the floor.  
"Oof!"  
  
Obviously, Arnold was the person, because I heard a gasp, and then, "Oh, Helga, I'm so sorry!" I  
sat up, and looked at him. He was also sitting on the floor, staring at me. He stood up, and  
offered me a hand. "Here,"  
  
"Thanks." I thanked him, and grabbed his hand. He pulled me to my feet, and I looked down at  
my clothes. I blushed, and looked back up at him. "You better not have seen anything when I  
went down, or I'll bring old Betsy out of retirement." I said, because I was just in a skimpy  
spaghetti tank top that barely covered up everything, and a small little mini skirt.  
  
He shook his head, and held up his hands. "No way! Didn't see anything, Helga. Who do you  
think I am? I'm Arnold, in case you haven't noticed!" he said, pointing to himself. Yeah, I know  
you're Arnold, the one that I'm trying to figure out if I love or not! The always sweet, never sour,  
Arnold.  
  
"Yes, I noticed. The head was a dead give away." I said, poking his head in a playful way. I  
turned away from him, and walked towards the door. "Now, I'm leaving, and never coming back  
to this theater. Way too embarrassing."  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!#!!!!!!!#!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!#!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!#!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!#!!!!!!!!  
  
She began walking away from me, while saying, "Now, I'm leaving, and never coming back to  
this theater. Way too embarrassing." she held up her right hand as if to silence me, but if that was  
what it was for, it didn't work.  
  
I ran after her, and yelled, "Helga, wait!" she stopped, and turned to me, obviously mad at me. "I  
didn't mean to make you so angry, if I did. I'm the whole reason you yelled!" I said, pointing to  
myself. Helga calmed down, and shook her head. "Yes, I was! I gave you that confused look, and  
you got aggravated at me! I should leave too." I said, and began to walked outside. But, she  
grabbed my shirt, and pulled me back, making me almost fall backwards onto her. Luckily, for  
her, not me, I caught my balance.  
  
"Now where are you going, football head?" she asked, and it gave me chills down my spine. I  
sighed, and smiled goofily. "I'm the one that needs, and wants, to leave here! Not you! You stay,  
I'll leave so I don't get any more embarrassed then I already am!" she pulled me around to face  
her, and her face turned into one of shock. Her jaw dropped, she let go of my shirt, and she  
placed her hand over her mouth.  
  
My eyes widened, and I began to panic. "What? What is it?!" I asked, trying to calm myself down.  
she saw something on my face... what was it?! What was it?!  
  
She smiled, and began to chuckle. She shook her head, and pulled her hand away from her mouth.  
What?!! "It's just that you have lipstick smeared on your face. Here, let me get it off." she said,  
pulling a handkerchief out of her pocket, and licking it. She began to rub the part she licked  
around my lips, and I was slowly beginning to melt; or, was that a blush? Yeah, the second. I  
began to blush.  
  
  
Once she was done washing my face off, she put the kerchief back in her pocket. When she  
looked back up at my face, she began to laugh. "What's the matter, Arnold? Don't like getting  
your face washed off like a little two year old in public?" she asked in mock sweetness. I  
narrowed my eyes, turned on my heel, and walked out of there, as quickly as possible.  
  
I heard the doors open behind me, and I sighed in frustration. I turned around so fast she jumped,  
making me jump slightly, also. "Ok, Helga, we're even. I made you embarrass yourself in the  
theater itself, and you embarrassed me in the lobby. Is that enough embarrassing for one day?" I  
asked, crossing my arms across my chest.  
  
She smiled, and nodded her head. "Yeah, no more embarrassing each other. For today, at least."  
she stuck out her hand to shake. I half smiled, and shook her hand. "So, can you maybe, walk me  
home?" she asked, shrugging. I smiled a normal smile, and nodded my head eagerly.   
  
  
"Thanks. Course, you're probably coming over for dinner tonight, right?"she asked a few minutes  
later as we were walking towards the boardinghouse. I sighed, and looked at her.  
  
"Yeah, probably." I said simply, then looked forward again. It was dark, and kinda hard to see. I  
could barely see her, so I moved a little closer to her; I think. "Helga? Where are you? I can't see  
you." I said, feeling my way around. I heard her groan, teasingly, then felt a hand grab my wrist.  
  
"Crimany, football head, don't tell me you're scared of the dark?" she laughed, then I could finally  
see her face. It was right next to mine at this moment. Oh, I felt like lunging into her, and kissing  
her, so badly! Wait... did she ask if I was scared of the dark?  
  
"No, not really. I just didn't want to lose you, because I forgot the way to the boardinghouse.  
You know; I've been away from here so long I forgot." I said, and I could hear her snicker.  
  
"Sure Arnold, sure." she said, nodding her head. "Well, we're almost there. In fact, here we are!"  
she pointed up, and I looked up. Yep, this is it. She dragged me up the steps, and into the house.  
"Phil, Gertie, I'm home, and I brought Arnold! Your grandson!" she dragged me into the kitchen,  
and then let go. She sat down, and motioned for me too, also.  
  
So, I did. I sat down just as grandpa and grandma walked in. "I told you millions of times, Helga,  
call us grandpa and grandma!" grandpa said as he sat down. He smiled at me. "Long time no see,  
short man!" he said.  
  
I raised one of my eyebrows at him. "I saw you this morning, remember, grandpa?" I asked,  
shaking my head. He made an "oh" shape with his mouth, and nodded his head. I think grandpa's  
mind is slipping. Or, has already slipped.  
  
"Yes, yes I remember." he said, still nodding his head. He turned to Helga and smiled. "Did you  
tell him?" he asked, and she gave him a scared look. What? Tell me what?  
  
  
"Of course not, Phil! I'm never going to tell him, because I don't feel that way any more!" she  
whispered to him. Feel what way?  
  
"Feel what way?" I asked, planting my hands on my hips. She turned to look at me, and gave me a  
scowl. Yeah, a scowl is the REAL answer that I wanted. Not. I was just being sarcastic.  
  
"It's none of your business, football head!" she snapped, and stood up. She turned on her heel,  
walked to the stairs, and walked up them. I looked back at grandpa, and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What's her problem?" I asked, pointing over my shoulder with my thumb at the stairs. Grandpa  
sighed, and shook his head. What is going on here? Feel? What doesn't or does she feel? Oh  
great, I'm acting stupid.  
  
"She used to have a huge crush on you, making her obsessed. That's the whole reason why she  
moved in here after she heard that you were dead. Which, you really weren't." he said, shrugging.  
My eyes were bigger than my head, I'm sure. She had a... crush on me when we were nine!? Why  
didn't she say anything sooner?! What if she still feels the same why?! Why am I suddenly feeling  
very nauseated and everything is spinning!? That's the whole reason she moved in here!? I feel  
sick!  
  
Suddenly, everything started becoming black. I heard grandpa say, "Pookie! I think he's fainting!"  
and then I met with the floor, and everything went absolutely black.  
  
)_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_()_(  
  
I was up in my room when I heard a loud BUMP! downstairs. I got up off my bed, and ran  
downstairs. I thought that Arnold had followed me? I ran into the kitchen, and saw Gertie picking  
Arnold up off the floor. "What happened to him?!" I screeched, and my hands flew up to my  
cheeks.  
  
Gertie looked up at me, and slightly smiled. "Kimba here got bit by a deadly jungle beetle, but I'll  
have him back to life in no time!" she said, dragging him into the livingroom. I raised an eyebrow,  
and looked over at Phil.  
  
"Deadly jungle beetle? I still don't get her after living with you guys for 6 years." I said, shaking  
my head. Phil sighed, and shook his head.  
  
"I told short man about your obsessive crush on him, and he just fainted. That's what Pookie  
meant by that." he said, standing up, and walking into the living room. They told him about my  
obsessive crush!?!??! Now I think I'm going to faint!!!  
  
I shook my head to keep myself from panicking, and walked into the livingroom. Man, I think  
Gertie takes her imagination too seriously. She had him up on the couch, and was reading through  
some jungle books. I walked up to her, and kneeled down next to her. "Uh, Gertie? You know, he  
just fainted. He didn't get bitten by a jungle bug." I said with a slight chuckle. She looked up at  
me, and shook her head.  
  
"Nonsense! He got bit! And, call me Gwanna. Now, Eleanor, go get the aloe and fern! We need it  
to revive Kimba!" she said, pointing into the kitchen. I shrugged, and went into the kitchen to get  
a glass of water. Aloe and a fern to revive someone from a bug bite that never happened?  
Arnold's grandma sure is crazy!  
  
When I came back in, Gertie grabbed the glass. "Ah ha! You got the aloe and fern!" she poured it  
on Arnold's face, and he shot up.  
  
"I'm drowning!" he shouted when he sat up. I slightly chuckled, making him look over to me. He  
went pale, and I stopped laughing. "H-Helga... you u-used to like me like me?!" he screeched. Ah,  
man... 


	7. you don't remember?

I'm no longer in a bad writer's block! It may come back, but, 'til then, I'm writing more, and  
more! Ok, well, I might not be, 'cause I'm obsessed with my new playstation game, and THERE  
IS A SPIDER THAT WON'T GET OFF MY DESK ON MY DESK, AND I HATE  
SPIDERS!!!!!!!! *runs away twitching and itching* *runs back quickly with a fly swatter high  
above her head* The reason that would keep me away from my fan-fic was because I would be  
terrified that it would climb up my shirt sleeve. *screams, and sends fly swatter down as hard as  
she can on the small black spider* * sits back down* sorry for all the talk, but I LOVE to talk.  
^_^ *looks down and sees that the spider isn't actually dead* *face goes pale, eyes roll back in  
her head, and she falls backwards in her chair* I'm ok...  
  
Disclaimer: don't own anything, but my fan-fic ideas and fan art.  
  
  
Ah, man... this is awful. My old deepest darkest secret, revealed. I began to stutter, and make  
hand motions. He began to breath more heavily, and his eyes began to grow. "Uh... you see. Not  
exactly.... no, uh... well... oh, ahh...." my words tripped over themselves. I was in a mess of a  
mess. I sighed, and looked at Arnold, my eyes almost filled up with tears. "Yes..." I whined,  
flopping down onto one of the chairs, and began to cry lightly. Now, he's going to think I still feel  
that way, and I have no idea if I do! No, I don't.  
  
He got up from the couch, and walked over to me. He kneeled down, and lifted my head up to  
look at him. "Why didn't you tell me then?" he asked, his eyes looking very confused. Well, I  
would be confused too if I were in his shoes!   
  
I sniffled, and took my eyes away from his. "Because I was afraid," I said, not planning on  
continuing. I looked back into his eyes, and they were still confused. Come on, wasn't he ever  
afraid that one that he had a crush on would find out and not like him back?  
  
"Of what?" he asked, scooting a little closer to me. I backed away a little, and looked away from  
him, yet again. Didn't he know how hard this was for me?  
  
"Not being loved back..." I whispered, hoping beyond hope that he hadn't heard. I looked into his  
face; he still had about the same expression, except his mouth was curled into a half smile. What  
does he have to smile about?  
  
"Do you still feel that way?" he asked, getting closer, again. I scooted back again, and looked  
away again. No, I hope not... no! Of course not. I DO NOT love Arnold. Even when I did, I  
didn't, because it was just a crush... 'that is still here.' ack, no! Conscious, please go away! 'Nu  
uh.' yes! 'No.' yes! 'Yes.' no! 'Ha! I'm staying, and you're going to tell him that you still feel the  
same.' stupid conscious!   
  
"Arnold, Helga! Miles and Stella are here! Time for dinner!" Phil called from the kitchen. I sighed,  
smiled, and relaxed. Arnold looked over his shoulder, and growled. He looked back at me, and  
smiled.  
  
"Arnold? What's going on in that football shaped head of your's?" I asked, as he got closer. 'See, I  
told you he likes you-likes you! He's going to kiss you!' no, no he's not! He was getting closer,  
closer... he was only a centimeter away from my face. "Arnold..." I said, trying to get him to back  
away. Oh crap, he is going to, isn't he? He wrapped his arms around me, and pressed his lips  
against mine. I was hanging limp in his arms, my eyes wide. Do I like it? 'Yes, yes you do.' well,  
that told me. No, I don't. I pushed him away, and he gave me another confused look. "Arnold... I  
don't feel that way any more. Once you had left and supposedly died, my feelings died too. I'm  
sorry, but I like you just as a friend now." I said, and he looked down.  
  
"This always happens to me, doesn't it?" he asked, sounding angry. I gave him a confused look,  
and he looked up. "Every time I tell a girl I like her-like her, she always tells me that she only likes  
me. Remember that time you were climbing that tree and heard Lila and my conversation? Same  
thing!" he said, and stood up. He turned on his heel, and stomped out of the room.  
  
Oh no... I was acting like my nemesis, miss-Lila-goody-two-shoes? 'Yes, you were, Helga. I'm  
very disappointed in you! The one you used to obsess over kisses you on his own free will, and  
you pushed him away and tell him that you only like him as a friend! I'm leaving, and never  
coming back. You're on your own, sister.' my conscious decided to leave? I must be going crazy.  
  
I stood up, and walked into the kitchen. All of them were sitting at the table, about ready to eat. I  
sat down, and looked at Arnold's parents. Wow, he really did look a lot like both of them. Hair  
like his dad, head like his mom except a little wider. I looked over to him, and saw him quickly  
turn his head away from me.  
  
^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^/^  
  
"Arnold... I'm sorry." Helga whispered to me while we were in the middle of dinner. I turned my  
head to her, and frowned. "I just don't feel that way any more!" yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. You  
said that already.  
  
"Shut... up." I whispered back, and looked back down at my food. I continued eating, and she  
continued telling me sorry.   
  
If she says 'I'm sorry' one more time... "Arnold, I'm really, really, REALLY sorry. I didn't mean  
to hurt you so bad." I clenched my fists, and turned my head to her so quickly she jumped.  
  
"Now listen, Helga; you don't feel that way any more, it's fine. You say sorry once, it's fine. But,  
if you say sorry any more times, I'll remain on the fact that you just like me forever and never be  
able to think about anything else. So, please, I'm begging you, stop saying sorry!" I whispered  
back harshly; and a little bit too loud. I looked around at the others, and saw that they were all  
staring at me. I blushed, and rested my head on my arms on the table.  
  
She blinked at me, then looked down at her plate. "Ok, no more sorrys." she said sadly, and began  
to eat again. This dinner is going great now, isn't it? Just in case you were wondering, I was being  
sarcastic.  
  
  
"Um... err, well," grandpa said, trying to get the attention away from me and Helga, I figure.   
"What is going on between you two?" he asked. Ok, so I was wrong, not trying to get the  
attention away from us.  
  
I sighed, and looked up at grandpa. "Nothing, grandpa. Absolutely nothing." I said, and sat up  
straight. I wiped my mouth off, and said, "Now I think I'm going to go back home. Bye  
everyone." I said, grabbed my plate, put it in the kitchen, and walked outside. When I finally got  
outside, I smiled. "Nothing yet. I still am with Rhonda, and as long as I still am I'm going to try  
and get Helga to feel the same old feelings she used to feel for me." I laughed a little, and began  
to run home. I should have taken my car, it would have been faster. Oh well. I'll take it  
tomorrow.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
I fluttered my eyes open, and stretched, yawning. Last night was not a good night. Poor Arnold. I  
could tell he really didn't like the fact that every girl, including me which is surprising, that he  
likes-likes doesn't like-like him back. 'You do so like-like him back.' you came back? Why?  
'Come on, you don't know? You're helpless without me!' am not. 'Are too.' am not! 'Are so!'  
am not, not, not! 'Are not.' am too! Dang! Stupid conscious. I bet you're smirking, aren't you?!  
'how'd you know?' oh, just a lucky guess!!!  
  
I jumped out of bed, slipped out of my skimpy nightgown and into a long sleeved pink and blue  
striped shirt and blue tight fitting capris. I ran a brush through my short blonde, then put it up in  
the same hairdo as yesterday. I slipped on a pair of white tennis shoes, tied them, added a slight  
touch of makeup, and ran downstairs. I ran into the kitchen, and grabbed a piece of pumpkin  
bread that I made yesterday, and we had for dessert last night.  
  
I stuck it in my mouth, and said, "Bye Fertie, Phil! I'mf goingf fo fchool!" hey, you know how  
hard it is to talk with your mouth full! I ran out the door, and screeched to a halt. There parked in  
front of the house was Arnold in a old style convertible. I walked up to the car, and chewed the  
rest of the bread up. "Arnold, what are you doing here?" I asked, leaning on the car.  
  
"I came to pick you up to go to school." he said with a smile. I began to say something, but he  
interrupted, "I know, I know, we're just friends and you have a boyfriend, but I figured you  
would rather ride in a car then ride on that dusty bus that hurts your eyes." I sighed, and hopped  
in.  
  
"Actually, the bus doesn't seem all that dusty to me, but oh well. It kept my money in my  
pocket." 'And you're happy to be with the boy of your dreams...' am not, and he is not the boy of  
my dreams! Spike is! I looked over to him, and saw him half smiling. "What is it?"  
  
"Nothing." he sang, turned his head to the road, started the car, and drove off. A little while later,  
he said, "Yeah, those kind of buses aren't that dusty. Sorry, I forgot. My mistake. But, too late,  
you're already in my car so, you'll just have to suffer through being with me for less then a half  
hour." he said that VERY jokingly.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, very funny." I said sarcastically. I crossed my arms, and looked out my window.  
"Shouldn't you be picking up your girlfriend, miss Rhonda Wellington-Lloyd?" I asked, looking  
back at him, and raising an eyebrow.  
  
He looked at me with a smirk. "No, she lives too far away. Why would you care? Did you know  
that you sound jealous?" I raised both my eyebrows, and laughed, shaking my head. Jealous?  
Yeah, right. 'Yep, that's right. You are.' I am not even going to talk to you any more. 'Fine, suit  
yourself, but I'm still going to be here nagging you.'  
  
"How could you even think that I am jealous? And, the reason I care, is because I would think  
that, even though it's me that you like-like, you'd pick her up instead of me." I said shrugging,  
and looked back out the window. I looked back at him, and a thought struck me. "Hey, Arnold? I  
was wondering when you fell for me?" I figured that it was probably when he didn't know it was  
me when he walked into the classroom.  
  
He blushed, and quickly looked at me then back at the road. "You probably think that it was when  
I saw you in the classroom before I knew who you were, right?" how did he do that? I nodded my  
head, and he chuckled. "Actually, it was before I went to look for my parents. You're the only  
friend that I thought about while I was with my parents in San Lorenzo, can you believe that? At  
the time, I kept thinking that I was scatterbrained to actually have a crush on you, Helga G.  
Pataki, my personal tormentor. But I kept reminding myself that you had a good side."  
  
I looked at him in shock. He liked me-like me for... for 6 years? What does that remind me of?  
And for some strange reason, why hadn't he mentioned that one time on the FTI building? "Um,  
Arnold? Do you think that the one time on the FTI building had something to do with your having  
a crush on me?" he looked at me strangely, then looked back at the road.  
  
"The FTI building? What does that have to do with..." his eyes grew wide, "oh... now I  
remember! You told me about your secret! That's why I had gotten the crush on you!" he said as  
he turned the car into the school parking lot. We got out, and walked into the school.   
  
  
  
sorry that this chapter is ssssoooo short, but I'm writing this as fast as I can because I'm going to  
a a movie in a second! Bye! 


	8. Last night and today What a record of fa...

*yawn* sorry, I haven't updated as often as I said I would. But, lately I've working on this other  
fan-fic idea that hit me! can you believe that? THREE fan-fic ideas are trying to get out! There is  
that one with Helga's having a new secret about herself, another one based on a romance book  
called "Kindled Spark" that is really good (it's a L/B fic! My first one that isn't H/A! Yay!), and  
another one that I haven't quite got working on, but it's about where Phoebe accidently lets  
Helga's secret slip out, and then Helga completely ignores her. I think I know what I'm going to  
call it, but I'm not sure yet. If you have any ideas for names for the one where Helga goes to the  
boarding school and the one where Phoebe tells please say them in your review! I'll give you  
credit for the name! Don't worry about that, I won't take ANY credit for the name, that's  
MEAN!!! Oh, and to those of you wondering what happened to Rhonda and Brainy, that's going  
to be pointed out in this one.  
  
Disclaimer: I HATE DOING THESE THINGS... *pout* I don't now, and never will, own Hey  
Arnold!   
  
  
  
It was lunch time. I still can't believe that my stupid conscious was right! 'Yeah, well, your  
conscious IS always right.' shut UP!!! 'I thought you weren't talking to me any more?' oh, yeah,  
that's right. La, la, la, la, la, I'm not LISTENING! 'Oh, yeah, right.' I picked up my sandwich,  
and took a huge bite out of it. I looked around, and saw no sign of Spike... or Rhonda for that  
matter.  
  
I looked around me, and saw that only a few of us were here. Lila, Sid, Stinky, Gloria, Arnold,  
and I. "Hey, where are the others?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Sid looked around, and  
shrugged.  
  
"I know for a fact that Gerald and Phoebe are having a make out session somewhere, but I don't  
know where." he said, looking over to Gloria. "Speaking of make out..." he grabbed her hand,  
and dragged her out of the room. Man, I wish Spike was here. I want to be doing that with him!  
Hey... why aren't he or Rhonda-Lloyd here? And why isn't Rhonda-Lloyd with Arnold?!  
Something fishy is going on here.  
  
"Hey... Arnold? Where's your girlfriend?" I asked him, making him look up at me. He shrugged,  
and looked around. 'Something fishy, nothing! You know what I think?' I don't want to know. 'I  
think your precious little boyfriend is cheating on you, that's what!' NO, SPIKE WOULD  
NEVER CHEAT!!!  
  
"I don't know. Maybe we should go look for them." he said, standing up. I stood up after, and we  
walked to the door of the cafeteria. We walked out, and each looked down the opposite halls. We  
turned to each other, and almost bumped noses, making him blush. 'It made you blush too, and  
you know it.' "Which way should we go?"  
  
"Uh... to the girls' bathroom?"  
  
"Helga!!!" he gasped, blushing even more. What? It's just a bathroom. He won't have to go in.  
  
"No, no, no, you won't have to go in, I will. I'll check if Rhonda is in there, and you check the  
guy's. You DO remember where it is, don't you?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips. He  
slightly chuckled, and nodded his head. "Ok, good. You go check there for Spike... uh, I mean  
Brainy, and I'll check the girls'. Got that?" he nodded his head, and ran down the hall he was  
looking down. I sighed, and shook my head. Stupid dense football head. 'That you looooove...'  
do not. 'Do so.' ah, ah, ah, I'm not falling for that one again!  
  
  
---------***********---------------------*****************---------------------------***********  
  
  
I ran down the hall to the guys' bathroom. I looked around, but didn't see anyone around me. I  
really didn't want to go looking for Brainy, but, since Helga 'loves' him so much, I suppose I'll  
help her find him. I finally got to the bathroom, and slightly opened the door. "Hello? Is Brainy in  
here?" I didn't get an answer, so I left. I walked around for a little bit, then heard a giggle. I  
looked around, but didn't see anyone. I took a few steps forward, then heard it again. Then, I  
realized where it was coming from. I looked to my right, and saw the janitor's closet. (a/n: if  
that's what it's called. I have no idea. I don't go to a school. I'm home schooled.) My eyes  
widened, and I walked over to it.   
  
I grabbed the doorknob, and twisted it to the side. I swung it open, and there was Brainy... and  
Rhonda! I gasped, and my eyes almost popped out. "What on earth?!" I laughed, and then heard  
footsteps coming towards us. I looked down the hall, and saw Helga running towards us.  
  
"What is it Arnold?!" she called, and I looked back down at Brainy and Rhonda. Brainy had a  
scared look on his face, and Rhonda looked a little scared also. Brainy was also shaking his head.  
I narrowed my eyes at him, then looked back up at the running figure coming towards us.  
  
"I found them!" I called back, sounding angry. Little did any of them know that inside I was  
rejoicing! Maybe now I would have a chance with Helga. Mwahahaha! Man, I've changed. Now,  
I'm practically EVIL! Oh well.  
  
Helga's eyes looked like they had fire in them. She sprinted over here, and then skidded to a stop  
in front of the closet, her arms crossed across her chest and her legs spread apart. "What do you  
two think you're doing?!!?!?" she screamed at them, and they flinched. They are going to be torn  
apart, looking at how angry Helga is.  
  
"Uh... well, you see... we were just..." Brainy stuttered, and then Helga just sent her fist flying  
into his face. Ooooo... that's GOTTA hurt. Heh, heh, heh, heh.  
  
"You were just cheating on us!! When did this start?!" she raged, grabbing the front of Rhonda's  
red designer shirt.   
  
"Yesterday," Rhonda said calmly. Calmly? How could she be calm right now? Helga is about to  
pound her! "If you put me down, I'll tell you." Helga calmed down a little bit, and place Rhonda  
back down on the floor. "You ruined my shirt." she griped, brushing her shirt off. Helga began to  
tap her foot. "Ok, ok, I'll go on. Well, after you at Arnold then ran out of the theater, and he  
followed, we two were alone, and that movie is the worst movie ever. We had nothing to do. So,  
I asked if I could sit with him. He said I could, so I did. After a while, we were both so bored, we  
turned to each other, and asked, 'are you bored too?' we both answered yes, and he blushed.  
Then, he told me that he had kinda become jealous." Helga and I gasped, and looked down at  
Brainy. He was blushing harder then I've ever seen anyone, besides myself, blush. "And I  
admitted that I kinda liked him. So, that's when it started." she turned to me, and sighed. "I'm  
sorry Arnold, but I can help you no longer. And, I'm afraid everyone will know your little secret."  
then she turned to Helga. "And, Brainy is no longer yours. I'm sorry, but he loves me now." she  
walked backwards into the closet, and slammed the door. Helga lunged for it, and tried incredibly  
hard to open it.  
  
"Damn door!! Open up! I have to kill Rhonda!!" she shouted at the door. I flew forward, and  
grabbed her shoulders.   
  
"Helga! Helga, calm down!" I yelled at her. She looked at me, and I gulped. She had a vicious  
gleam in her eyes. "Uh... please?" I asked, and she growled at me. I frowned, then grabbed spun  
her whole body to face me. "Helga. Listen to me. Get over him! He wasn't good enough for you!  
Plus, is it really worth KILLING someone and going to jail just because she stole your boyfriend?  
I think not!"  
  
"You're just saying that because you want me! And listen to me, I'll NEVER be with you!!" she  
yelled at me, and I froze. Maybe she's right. Maybe we won't ever be together. I let go of her,  
and just stared for a little while. She must have noticed the look on my face, because her face  
softened. "I'm sorry, Arnold. We might get together someday..."  
  
"Helga, it's ok. I know that you needed to get that out. I'm going to leave now. Bye." I said  
sadly, turned on my heel, lowered my head, and began to walk back to the cafeteria. Well, she's  
probably right--I'll ever get her. She probably is too upset about losing her boyfriend.  
  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
  
I watched him walk back to the cafeteria sadly. I shouldn't have snapped! Ooooo... I hate myself!  
'I told you that you couldn't take care of yourself. Now, he'll never talk to you again. I'm taking  
over!' you're taking over? how can you do that?  
  
Suddenly, I found myself running in the direction of the cafeteria. Hey, I don't want to go back in  
there. I ran in, and looked around. Arnold was sitting in the same spot he was in before, but this  
time staring at his food. I walked in, and sat down in the same place I was in before. I noticed that  
everyone else, besides Rhonda and Brainy, were back.  
  
"You ok, man?" Gerald asked, making Arnold look up. Arnold smiled sadly, nodded his head, and  
looked back down. Oh, I shouldn't have said that! Gerald turned to Phoebe and I, and whispered,  
"What do you think is wrong with him?"  
  
Suddenly, we heard someone behind us whisper to us, "I know what is wrong with him." we  
turned, and saw Rhonda. My eyes widened, and I shook my head. She smirked, and nodded her  
head. "It's all Helga's fault. He has a crush on her. They went looking for Brainy and me, and  
when they found us, Helga wanted to kill me, because I took her boyfriend." I frowned. "Well, he  
tried stopping her, then she yelled, 'You're just saying that because you want me! And listen to  
me, I'll NEVER be with you!!' to him. So, he's depressed." she smiled, then walked away. Gerald  
and Phoebe's jaws were touching the floor.  
  
"Arnold... likes-likes Helga?!" Gerald gasped, and looked at me. Phoebe looked at me, then they  
both frowned. "Why did you say that to him? You HAD to go to your mean self, didn't you?" my  
jaw began to quiver. This is horrible. Where's my conscious when I need it? 'Right here.' you're  
here?! Please, help me! Take over! Tell them why I said that! 'I don't know.' come again? 'I  
don't know why you said that. You're on your own!' nooo!  
  
"I-I didn't mean to say that to him! I was angry at Rhonda at the time!" I could feel tears coming.  
No, this is the worst day of my life. When I was younger I thought that if Arnold ever came back,  
I would rejoice. Instead, I'm just suffering! Phoebe stopped looking angry, and gave me a  
sympathetic smile.  
  
"It's ok, Helga. Just tell him that, and he'll go back to normal." she said, and I smiled, then  
sniffed. 'She's right. You should do that.' ah, shut up, and go away. 'No!' yes. 'No.' no. 'Yes!  
Oh, darn it! You got me!'  
  
I turned to Arnold, and sighed. "Arnold?" I started, softly. He looked up at me with a blank  
expression. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean, or even want, to say that. I only said that because I was  
really angry at Rhonda and Brainy at the time. We might end up together. Who knows?" he  
sighed, then half smiled. Ah, good ol' Arnold. Can never stay in a depressed mood very long.  
  
"Yeah, I figured." he stated, then looked back down at his food. He looked back up at me, then  
completely smiled. "Helga... uh, you want to, you know... uh..." he stuttered, blushing. I gasped,  
and nodded my head.  
  
"Sure, football head, I'll be your girlfriend. But remember, I just LIKE you." I sang. 'If you're his  
girlfriend, how can you just 'like' him?' oh, shut up. He smiled goofily, and fell backwards onto  
the floor. I stood up quickly, and looked down at him. He still had the goofy smile on his face,  
and was just lying there. I laughed, and shook my head. "Last night and today. What a record of  
fainting, football head!" 


	9. uh oh! Lila finally comes into the story

Ok, so what if I updated soon. I don't care! I want to get this one done so I can write those  
others! Plus, I can't stand not writing for more than, like, 3 days. But, when I do, I beat myself up  
about it. So, here is another chapter, really, really close to the last one. I know, most of you LIKE  
the fact that I updated so soon, but I know some like to wait... lol, very funny, me. *slaps head*  
ow. Right now I'm kinda in a sarcastic mood, but don't let that get you down! Fear not! *slaps  
head yet again* *yawns* well, ok, I'm getting a little tired, so I'm going to stop blabbering so you  
can read. Oh! And to fanfic-reader01: they'll all be nine in the one where Phoebe tells, in the one  
where Helga finds that new secret they will start nine then go to 14, and in the 'Kindled Spark'  
one they are adults.  
  
Disclaimer: oh, yeah, I own it, and pigs fly. *rolls eyes* (so what if I'm acting like Helga?  
Whatcha goin' to do about it, huh?)   
  
  
I bent down next to Arnold, and tapped his cheek. "Arnold... hey, football head! Wake up... wake  
up, it's almost time to go to class! Arnold? Are you ok...?" I shook his shoulders lightly, and he  
opened his eyes. He groaned, and sat up, holding his football shaped head.  
  
"What happened?" he moaned, and I slightly giggled. Doesn't he remember? Doi, he should!  
  
"Don't you remember?" I asked, shaking my head. He looked at me, and shook his head. Too  
much shaking heads. 'Yeah, I'll say, I'm getting dizzy!' hhhhhmmmm... maybe I should shake my  
head more often... 'ha, ha, ha, very funny.'  
  
"No, I don't remember. All I remember is something, like... Rhonda and Brainy, together... then  
yelling," he said, looking down. He looked back up into my eyes. "Why?"   
  
I sighed, and half smiled. "I'm really surprised that you don't remember most of it. Because I  
yelled at you, then apologized, then you asked me to be your girlfriend, and then I accepted.  
Remember now? And please, don't faint this time." Arnold, I could tell, was deep in thought. He  
was looking down at his lap, frowning. 'He must have hit his head pretty hard not to remember  
something like you loving him back...' I do NOT love him BACK!! And I haven't since I was  
nine. Uh... I mean... never. 'You're no fun. I wish I could be Arnold's conscious. I bet HE knows  
what's going on and stuff.' does it LOOK like he knows what's going on? I DON'T THINK SO!  
'Well I do!'  
  
He looked up at me, and smiled. "Now I remember! Does that mean... you really might  
actually...?" he stuttered, with his mouth agape; still smiling, however. 'And you know why.  
You'd be smiling if you were in his shoes. But, since you DON'T love him, you won't be smiling  
until you find someone you DO love. Course, I did notice that you smiled AND gasped when he  
asked you to be his girlfriend...' shut up, you stupid conscious! Wait... you're right... WHY did I  
smile and gasp when he asked me? 'Oh, NOW you're learning something. Give the girl a long  
round of applause, she deserves it, she's SSSSOOOO smart.' oh, shut up!  
  
"What are you getting at?" I asked him, placing my hands on my hips. He slightly leaned forward  
so our faces were only a inch apart. "Oh, do you mean I might actually have FEELINGS for  
you?" he nodded his head vigorously. I sighed, and moved my eyes to the side. "I don't know,  
Arnold. I'm kinda in a battle of whether or not I lo... love... you, or not. Damn, it's even hard to  
say it even when I don't know!" I said, slamming my head back against the edge of the table.  
"Ow! Crimany!" I moved forward and put my hand behind my head to massage my now aching  
head. 'He always does this to you, doesn't he? Brings out these angry emotions that cause you to  
injure yourself.' I'm getting tired of hearing you, you stupid conscious! 'Call me Geraldine.' oh,  
you're my middle name talking to me? Ok then, you stupid Geraldine! That sounds weird.  
  
I looked back up at him, and he had a small smile. "You mean... there's hope?"  
  
"Yes, of course there's hope, you stupid football head! Didn't you hear about when I loved you  
when we were in elementary school!? Crimany, you're DENSE!"  
  
"Hey! Don't call me dense, you're the one that doesn't know whether you love me or not, AND  
didn't know I was the same Arnold that you knew during elementary yesterday! I knew you were  
HELGA G. PATAKI!" he yelled at me, making people look at us. I looked around, then back at  
him. Scowling.  
  
"Listen, football head, you didn't know it was me until I told you my name! And, I'm really  
having a hard time trying to know whether or not I love you or not! Plus, I think I do, but you  
keep making me have DOUBTS!!! Wow... we're barely girlfriend and boyfriend, but we already  
had a huge fight." oh no! The Geraldine part of me took over! 'Hee, hee, hee...'  
  
He looked furious. Then, suddenly, his expression changed from anger, to a smile. "Did...did you  
say that you think you DO love me?" I nodded my head slowly, and looked down, then back up at  
him again.  
  
"I'm really not sure yet. We'll have to go out a few times first, but, until then, don't keep your  
hopes completely up or down. Keep 'em in the middle." I said with a half smile. He laughed, and  
leaned a little forward. I did also, and just as our lips were about to meet...  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, ha!!" we heard beside us, and looked over. There stood Harold, Sid, and Stinky,  
looking down at us and laughing. We pulled away. "Ooooo... Arnooooold and Hellllllgaaaa are a  
couple!" Harold laughed, and I smirked.  
  
"Yeah, so what?" I said, and pulled Helga to me. She looked shocked at first, then looked up at  
them, and smiled. They gave us shocked looks, and each one looked at each other.  
  
"Well, we think it's kinda weird, because, I mean, she's Helga Pataki, and you're Arnold  
whatever! You two NEVER have gotten along! Well... at least not when we knew you before  
now, in 4th grade." Sid explained, shrugging. They walked off, and I looked at Helga.  
  
  
"You'd think whereas they have girlfriends they wouldn't tease others when they get  
girlfriend/boyfriends." I said, and let go of her. She pulled up, and brushed off her shirt.   
  
"Nah, they do that as a tradition. They've done it to EVERYONE, even Gerald and Phoebe.  
Believe me, all the others always react the same way as you did, but instead of just hugging...  
well, they..." she cleared her throat, "... they confirm the coupleness." she laughed, and looked at  
Gerald and Phoebe. "Gerald and Pheebs... well, they confirmed it quite well. Brainy and I... also  
confirmed it quite well. Every single one of us couples proved it the same way. Except you and  
me... that's the reason they were shocked."  
  
I stared at her for a minute, then looked back over at Harold, Sid, and Stinky, and then back to  
her. My mouth curled up into a half smile. "How? Was it something 'french'?" she looked at me  
again, and slowly nodded her head. "You want to confirm it...?" I asked hopefully. She frowned,  
and placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Arnold, not yet. Not until I find out if I really do love you or not. Until then, just a quick little  
peck. Well, actually, doesn't have to be quick. As long as it isn't 'french'." she said, and stood up.  
I stuck out my lower lip.  
  
"But why not? That'll help you find out..." I pouted, and stood up. She grabbed my head as I  
stood up, and brought it up to hers. But not in a kiss; unfortunately.   
  
"Now listen here Mr. Pouty; not yet. Not until I find out, alright?" she said with a laugh. I nodded  
my head, and she lightly kissed me on the lips. "There, that wasn't exactly what you wanted, but  
didn't you enjoy it?" I slowly nodded my head, and sighed. She let go of my head, and sat down. i  
sat down next to her, and pulled my food from where it was over to me.  
  
Then the bell rang. I growled, and slammed my fist against the table. Why did that stupid bell have  
to ring RIGHT THIS MINUTE?! Oh well, later maybe I can ask Helga to go with me to a  
theater.  
  
  
!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!  
  
  
After school, Arnold walked up to me. "Hello, Helga." he greeted, and kissed me on the lips,  
lightly. Good. He's always been good at keeping his word. "You ready to go home?" he asked,  
and I nodded my head, hopping into the car. he followed suit, and then drove off.  
  
I looked at him, then at the dashboard. I bet he's in heaven right now. 'Well, so are you.' no I'm  
not. 'Yeah huh!' nu... forget it. It's a trick. 'Oh, there's NO fooling you, is there?' no. Well,  
anyway, like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted... 'humph...' I bet he's just happy as  
can be! Being with me; his crush for 6 years... wait! Now I know why that is so familiar! 'Wow,  
you found out all by yourself. I guess I no longer need to baby you. Ha, ha, ha. Like that would  
ever happen. You NEED me!' be QUIET for the LAST time! The reason that is so familiar is  
because... when we were nine I had a crush on him for six years, and now... it's the opposite! We  
switched places!  
  
"Are you ok?" I heard him ask me, making me jump. I turned to him, and my visage relaxed.  
  
"Oh, yeah! I'm ok... just... just thinking! That's... all." I stuttered, looking out the window, and  
back to him. He rolled his eyes, shrugged, and looked back out towards the road. I breathed  
deeply in my nose, and out my mouth for a few minutes, then finally stopped. Why was the  
opposite thing such a big whoop-Dee-doo anyway? I rolled my eyes, and looked out my window.  
Soon we were at the boardinghouse, and we both got out. "Hey... Arnold? Aren't you suppose to  
be going home?"  
  
"No, my parents are here right now." he said, opening the door, and holding it for me. I walked  
in, thanked him, and walked into the kitchen. Miles, Stella, Phil, and Gertie were all talking. Well,  
actually, Gertie was just... being scatterbrained.  
  
"Hello everyone." I greeted, sitting down next to Stella. They all greeted me back, and Arnold sat  
down next to me. Suddenly the phone rang, making me jump. "I'll get it!" I said running into the  
hall to the phone. I picked it up and answered, "Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Helga. I heard that you and Arnold are now together. Is that ever so true?" the voice  
greeted me. I sighed, and looked into the kitchen.  
  
"Yes, Lila. That's true. Why?"  
  
"Oh, I was just ever so happy for you." this couldn't be right. Lila must be up to something.  
  
"Uh, thanks. I'm happy for me, too. But, I don't know if I love him again yet. So, it might not  
last."  
  
"Oh, that's a bummer. Oh well."  
  
"Well, bye."  
  
"Yes, bye." I hung up, and walked back into the kitchen.  
  
"Who was that, Helga?" Arnold asked when I sat down. 'Hopefully he won't go for Lila now.'  
didn't I tell you to shut up?  
  
"That was Lila. She was congratulating us." I said, and Arnold half smiled. I bet he likes the fact  
that I now get along with her.   
  
"That's cool."  
  
"Yeah, I know." I stated, and looked around the table. Everyone was staring at us. Probably  
wondering why we're being congratulated. No doubt of that.   
  
"Congratulate you two on what?" Phil asked in a playful way. I blushed, and looked down at my  
hands. Wow, another interesting thing that isn't really suppose to be all that interesting.  
  
Arnold answered for me. "We're dating." he stated, making everyone smile. This is the most  
humiliated I have felt in a while. Why did you have to announce it to THEM football head? 'You  
wanted him to, and you know it.' I said SHUT UP! 'Ok, ok, fine! Don't listen to me, but I'm just  
trying to let you know whether you looooove him or not.' la, la, la, la, la, LA! I'm NOT  
LISTENING!  
  
"Good for you two!" Phil exclaimed, patting Arnold on the back. Arnold just laughed.  
  
  
L-L-I-L-A-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-I-L-L-L-A-L-L-L-L-L-L-L-I-L-L-L-L-L-A-L-L-L-L-I-L-L-A-L-L  
  
  
I hung up the phone, and cracked my knuckles. I looked around my room, and crossed my arms.  
This wasn't any fun. I stood up, and walked over to my bed. It was time to think of a plan to get  
him; he's just too damn cute! I sat down on my bed, crossed my legs, and got a pen and paper. I  
took the cap off the pen, and began to think of a plan. 


	10. kind of a stupid little chapter, but it'...

Ok, so, uh... wow, that was my longest writer's block yet, I think! It was a BAD one. I went to write, and nothing at all would come to mind. I really hated it! Especially since I'm keeping people from reading on this when I can't seem to get to writing on it! This chapter might be a little less good than the others because I am writing this while I can't really think of anything. Does that make sense? No, it doesn't, but oh well. Oh, and I just realized something that I did. In the first chapter they're all suppose to be 10, so they're 16. I'm the most forgetful person--besides my parents--that I know!

  
  


Disclaimer: I own Hey Arnold! just as much as I own my cousins' house. (That's a new one, isn't

it?) 

  
  
  
  


How could I do it? I tapped my chin with the end of the pen, and looked down at the paper.

Stupid brain, think of something! I growled, and wrote down a number. Don't ask me why I did, I

just wanted to. Then I thought of something. I smirked evilly, and wrote my thought down. "Heh,

heh, heh... by this time tomorrow, Arnold will be ever so MINE." I laughed, rubbing my hands

together. 

  
  
  
  


^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

  
  
  
  


I laughed at grandpa when he patted my back. I looked over at Helga and saw her blushing. I half

smiled, and tapped her shoulder. "What's the matter?" I asked jokingly. She raised an eyebrow at

me.

  
  


"Aren't you even just a LITTLE embarrassed having your WHOLE family know about us being

together when I don't even know if I love you or not?" she asked, harshly. I blinked, and looked

around the table. Everyone was staring at us with an amazed expression. Yeah, NOW I'm

embarrassed. I wasn't before... now I am.

  
  


"Uh... now I am," I said, looking back to her. She gave me a weird look, and then laughed. What

could POSSIBLY be so funny!?! "What?!" I asked her, placing my hands on my hips. She shook

her head, and looked around.

  
  


"Nothing, football head, nothing."

  
  


"It must have been SOMETHING!" I said, and a frown beginning to form. She sighed, stood up,

grabbed my wrist, and dragged me upstairs. She ran, with my wrist in her hand, into her room, let

go of me, and slammed the door shut. I jumped, and stared at her for a minute. "Uh, are you

alright, Helga?" I asked, cautiously.

  
  


"Arnold, I have to tell you something," she said with a frown, then sat down on the remote

control couch. That used to be mine. I sat down next to her, and raised an eyebrow. She sighed,

yet again, and pushed a small strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm not sure, but I think Lila is up to

something." she said, crossing her arms. I slightly chuckled. How could she POSSIBLY know

that?

  
  


"Now what gave you THAT idea? Lila was just congratulating us." I said, laying my arm across

her shoulders, and pulling her closer to me. She looked up to me; right into my eyes. Ooooo... I

melted; again. So many times melting in just a couple days. Ha!

  
  


"Arnold... she NEVER congratulates couples when they get together. Now, what's wrong with

that picture?" she asked, uncrossing her arms and placing her hands on her hips. All the while

staring me in the face. Such beautiful eyes... oh, oops, what did she say?

  
  


Oh yeah, I remember. "Nothing is wrong with that picture. It's just that, I guess, she likes us a

lot?" I mentioned, shrugging. She groaned, and shook her head.

  
  


"Are you denser than I thought?! She likes YOU a lot, and she hates ME!" she said, pointing

to herself, and standing up. I stood up also, and she walked over to her bed, me following close

behind. She turned quickly, making me jump, and flopped onto the bed. I flopped down next to

her. Now I feel like a copy cat. Silly of me, huh? She looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Arnold... don't be such a know-it-all. She changed. She sometimes congratulates couples, but

then se always gets the guy."

  
  


"But I thought that you didn't know if you like-liked me or not?" I asked, and smirked. She

growled, and clenched her fists. I must be awfully evil or something... I can sure make her mad

easily.

  
  


"I DON'T KNOW, alright, ARNOLD!??!" she practically screamed at me, teeth and fists

clenched. I gulped, and moved slightly away from her.

  
  


"Ok... ok... I was just saying..." I defended myself, holding up my hands in front of my face and

slightly shaking them. "Man, you sure are awfully full of emotions today. Embarrassment, anger,

looooove..." I trailed off, snickering under my breath.

  
  
  
  


=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

  
  
  
  


This must be a conspiracy. My Geraldine part, AND Arnold think I love him. 'And that's because

you DO.' I sighed, and shook my head. "Arnold, Arnold, Arnold... I told you, I don't love you

yet. At least I don't think. Let me sleep on it, ok? I'm REALLY tired." I said with a yawn. He

nodded his handsome football shaped head... HEY, where did that come from?!!? 'You

FINALLY realizing how handsome he is? Pheh, you're pathetic. Not until now...' shut your trap.

'Ooooo, touchy.' yeah, so what? Going to do something about it, huh?

  
  


"Yeah, ok. I'll leave now. Bye Helga. Have a nice nap." he said, and pulled me into a small, at

least I hope, kiss. It lasted for a few seconds... then a few minutes... then... 

  
  


"Whoa boy!" I heard behind Arnold. He pulled away from me, finally, and looked behind him.

There stood his grandpa. I blushed, fell backwards, and covered my face with a pillow, groaning.

"Did I come in the middle of your little make-out session?" Phil asked playfully. I groaned again,

and I can't tell what Arnold did because I was under the pillow.

  
  


"Well, actually, no." Arnold answered, surprisingly calm. I shook my head, messing up my hair. "I

was just giving her a goodbye kiss, that's all." I pulled the pillow off, sat up, nodded my head,

went back down, and covered my head back up. I didn't want them to see my deep, deep blush

for any longer than ten seconds! 'Yeah, WAY too embarrassing...' finally my Geraldine part says

something that I agree with. 'Well, if I said that thing right, I said other things right, wouldn't you

think?' no, I wouldn't think. 'Oh, you mean you're stupid?' damn Geraldine part... 

  
  


"Sure..." I heard Phil say, then a door close. I pulled the pillow off my head, and all I saw were

two huge green eyes staring at me. Too close there, buddy! I laughed, and pushed the pillow off

my face into his.

  
  


"Hey!" he laughed, pulling the pillow out of my reach, with me reaching for it. I leaned back

against the wall. "I thought you said you were tired." he said, giving me my pillow back. I pulled

it out of his hands, then threw it at his face. It hit him, then fell to the floor. He had a completely

serious face on. Stone face! And I didn't even know that we were playing that. So, I began to

stare back at him, just like he was staring at me. 'Boring...' be quiet, Geraldine! 'Blah, blah, blah...

did you say something?'

  
  


I stared at him the same way he was staring at me for a while, then his mouth slightly moved. It

slightly moved again, but even a little more than last time. I then heard a slightly noise come from

his mouth. Then he opened his mouth and began to laugh like crazy. I slightly chuckled, and

shook my head. "You crazy person, you know dat?" I said, trying to sound dumb. He stopped

laughing for a minute, then looked at me with an eyebrow raised. "And what be matter with the

football head? Me bein' berserker than im and e no likes?" I asked, sounding as stupid as possible.

That did it, again. He let out a loud, loud laugh. Then his laughing was so hard it wasn't able to

be heard.

  
  


"Arnold? Are you ok?" he sounded like he was mute, but every once and a while I heard a gasp.

He was DEFINITELY having a laughing attack. Yep, yep. "Arnold... breath. Breath... can you

breath?" I asked, nervously. He nodded his head, yet still laughing. Then, I could tell his laughing

was getting slower, because I could hear it. "There... you're ok now..." I assured him, even

thought he already knew he was ok.

  
  


"Yeah... I know I'm ok. It's... just that... that was funny." he said, breathing in through his nose,

and out through his mouth. I shook my head, and chuckled. Then he began coughing. 

  
  


"Are you SURE you're ok?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He nodded his head, and coughed a

couple times. Oh, yeah, same thing happens to me every time I laugh very hard. He finally stopped coughing, and got a hold of himself.

  
  


"Ok... ok. I'm ok now." he panted, then coughed one more time, and looked back at me. "Oh, wait, you wanted to sleep! Duh, I need to leave! Bye!" he said quickly, then stood up, turned around, and ran to the door. He slightly tripped on his shoelaces, and hit his head lightly against the door. "Ow..." he groaned quietly, massaging his head. I laughed, and he glared at me. 'Don't laugh like that at the one you looooove...' oh, shut up you mindless conscious! 'I said to call me-' I know, Geraldine. "Just be glad I don't like violence," Arnold joked as he opened the door and walked downstairs.

  
  


I yawned, and rested my head down. My head went straight to the mattress. I sighed annoyedly, stood up, grabbed my pillow from the floor and tossed it into it's rightful spot. I smiled, and flopped down onto into it, my body molding into the bed, almost. 'You know, it would feel a lot better if there was someone, like Arnold here beside you...' yeah... uh, I mean, no! Of course not, Geraldine. Wh-what would give you such a crazy belief? I yawned, and wrapped my arms around the pillow, as if to raise it higher so my head would be higher.

  
  


I began to drift in and out of sleep. I yawned again, and turned over onto my left side. Before I knew it, I was drifting off into dreamland...

  
  


______________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


I walked down my stairs, and into my living room. "Daddy, I'm going shopping! I'll be back at..." I looked down at my watch, then back up. "8:00 p.m.!" I said, and rushed out the front door, slamming it behind me. I was going to buy some brand new clothes that would catch his attention. All my current clothes were too... green and black. From what I can tell, he likes pink. I don't get it though. He's a boy... he should like colors like green or black or blue or brown or any color besides pink!! Wow, calm down Lila ol' girl, you don't need to go crazy just because Arnold doesn't like your favorite color.

  
  


I took a deep breath, and got into my car. I drove off down the road to the mall. Time to shop...


	11. Helga is annoyed, and Arnold is a bad dr...

Ok, updated! I updated! Sorry for the long wait, but I've been writing on my other stories. Even one of them on www.fictionpress.net called: 'Latanya Horst: Marriage column' and it's in the romance section. It's not very good yet, but it'll get better.

  
  


Not longer going to write disclaimers. Oh, and you notice that Lila goes into the stores Rave, Payless shoe source, and Claire's? Well of course I don't own those, doi!

  
  
  
  
  
  


I walked into the mall, looking around, and rubbing my hands together. This was going to be perfect. Buy the perfect outfit, get Arnold's attention, and get him away from Helga. This was going to be perfect! Oh, I already said that, hee, hee, hee.

  
  


I walked into "Rave," and looked around. Now this is the perfect place to buy an outfit a boy will go head-over-heels for. I walked a little farther in, looking at every single piece of clothes hanging on the racks. I slipped a shirt off the rack to examine it a little more closely. It was a primrose long sleeved, one sleeved sweater with fake diamonds in the shape of a heart over the heart area. I smirked, and checked the price and size. Perfect. I draped it over my arm, and walked around a little more.

  
  


I spotted some skirts. My smirk turned into a normal smile, and I walked over to the skirts. I began sorting through them. "No... no... too long... too frilly... no... too Hawaiian... ah-ha!" I grabbed the perfect skirt. It was a black pleather mini skirt. I checked the price and size, and smiled even wider. This was going great. Now, all I had to do was buy a pair of high healed boots, a few bracelets and I would be good to go. 

  
  


I walked out of 'Rave,' after paying for the clothes, and into 'Payless shoe source.' I walked to the ladies' size 7 ½ aisle, and walked down it, looking from side to side. My eyes rested on a pair of black zip-up pleather boots. I smiled even wider (if that's possible, lol) and grabbed them. I tried them on, and they fit perfectly.

  
  


I quickly payed for the boots, and walked into 'Claire's.' Right away I found the perfect bracelets. I payed for them, and walked out of the store. I left the mall, and went back home. Time to charm him...

  
  
  
  


___~_____________~______________~_________________~__________________~_______

  
  
  
  


I yawned, and flipped over in my bed. I checked the time, and sighed. I always wake up too early. Well, at least I have for 6 years now. It was 8:00 a.m., and a Saturday, so I was up too early. I rolled over, to try and get back to sleep. The phone rang, and I grabbed it, holding it up to my ear. "What is it?" I groaned, sounding like a mix between tiredness and grumpiness.

  
  


"Boy football head, you sure sound grumpy," I heard Helga tease me, and I rolled over again with a sigh.

  
  


"I just woke up, and it's 8:00 on a Saturday and I went to sleep at 1:11 a.m. last night," I sighed, rubbing my eyes. The phone was held by my shoulder, in case you were wondering how I was talking into it with my hands doing something else.

  
  


"Now why did you do that? You knew we were going to be going to a movie today!" she shouted, making me stop rubbing my eyes. I sat up, holding the phone with my hands again.

  
  


"When did we make those plans?! I don't remember making those plans!" I exclaimed, suddenly very awake. I didn't remember making any plans, not that I minded, but I didn't remember.

  
  


"That's probably because I called at about, uh... 11:00 last night? Yeah, that's about it."

  
  


"Oh, NOW I remember! I'll be over in a minute to pick you up! Bye!" I said, and hung up the phone. I jumped out of bed, and quicky got dressed.

  
  


I ran out the door, only to be caught by mom. "Good morning, Arnold honey. Where are you going so early?" she asked, and I stopped. I turned around, and smiled.

  
  


"I'm going to the movies with Helga, mom." I yawned, then hugged her. I pulled away, and began walking backwards. "I'll be back at about... uh... time for lunch, I guess. Bye, mom!" I said, turning around and running out of the house.

  
  


"Bye, honey! Drive safely!" she called after I was out the door. I waved behind me, but didn't look back. I hopped into my convertible, and turned on my music. Right now I was listening to my oldies cd.

  
  


Here's the lyrics to the song it was on (a/n: if you've seen "Casablanca" or "Sleepless in Seattle" this song is on both of those. On "Casablanca it's the one Sam plays and sings):

  
  


"[This day and age we're living in   
Gives cause for apprehension   
With speed and new invention   
And things like fourth dimension.   
Yet we get a trifle weary   
With Mr. Einstein's theory.   
So we must get down to earth at times   
Relax relieve the tension  
  
And no matter what the progress   
Or what may yet be proved   
The simple facts of life are such   
They cannot be removed.]  
  
You must remember this   
A kiss is just a kiss, a sigh is just a sigh.   
The fundamental things apply   
As time goes by.  
  
And when two lovers woo   
They still say, "I love you."   
On that you can rely   
No matter what the future brings   
As time goes by.  
  
Moonlight and love songs   
Never out of date.   
Hearts full of passion   
Jealousy and hate.   
Woman needs man   
And man must have his mate   
That no one can deny.  
  
It's still the same old story   
A fight for love and glory   
A case of do or die.   
The world will always welcome lovers   
As time goes by.  
  
Oh yes, the world will always welcome lovers   
As time goes by."

  
  


I smiled, and started the car, then drove off towards the boardinghouse. I hummed along with the song, and parked in front of the boardinghouse. I really liked this song. I waited for a minute before Helga, in all her radiant beauty, came out and hopped into my car. She had her hair in ringlets and down, her shirt was similar to the one she wore yesterday except was green and purple, and she had on a green Hawaiian skirt with blue, red, and purple flowers on it. I smiled dreamily, and sighed.

  
  


"Hey, Arnold, how ya doin' this morning? I hope you're not too tired to drive!" she laughed, then noticed my dream state, and waved a hand in front my face. I snapped out of it, and shook my head.

  
  


"Oh, sorry Helga, kinda was daydreaming. I'm just fine this morning, how 'bout you?" I asked, and she sighed, leaning back against the back of the passenger seat.

  
  
  
  


"Just fine, except I heard some rather weird news this morning,"

  
  


"What's that?"

  
  


"My parents want me back. And MISS me. Can you believe that? 16 years and they could care less, and now, they miss me and want me back!" I smiled, and glanced at her from the corner of my eye. "Arnold, watch the road, not me!" she snapped, pointing at the road. I did as she said, and looked back at the road just in time to see that I was swerving into the wrong lane.

  
  


"That's good to hear that your parents want you back." I stated, and swerved back into the correct lane.

  
  


"Yeah, I guess," she sighed, looking out her window. "But I think that the only reason that they want me back is to babysit."

  
  


My eyes widened, and I looked at her. "What?!"

  
  


"Watch the road, would'ya football head!" she exclaimed, making me look back at the road. Well, sometimes she can still act like her old self, but since I like her so much I'll let it slide. This time. 

  
  


"Now, what did you say about 'babysit'?" I asked, but continued to watch the road; I didn't want her to shout at me again.

  
  


"Olga got married and had a baby while I was gone. Miriam told me every stinking detail about Odin. His brown eyes, his sandy blonde hair, how tall he is, EVERYTHING." she laughed, and looked back over at me. I slightly chuckled, and shook my head.

  
  


+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+

  
  


We arrived at the movie theater, thankfully without him crashing into another car. I was beginning to wonder if he had his licence yet. Oh, well anyway, we got out of his car and walked into the theater. Arm in arm. 'And you LOVE that part.' Oh, I do, do I? 'Uh, yeah, doi!' Well then you hate it. 'No I-what?' I'm getting back at you. I love it, ok, but you hate it, ok? 'Rrrrrrrr... bitch...' hee, hee, hee.

  
  


Arnold bought the tickets, and I bought the drink and snacks. We were waking to the theater, when suddenly, we turned a corner and bumped into someone, making us three all fall over. We both sat up, each rubbing our heads. Then we looked at who sat in front of us... "Lila!?"


	12. Finale

Oh, foof, I know I took long to update, so what? I was sick... and slightly miffed because my best friend said that she no longer had fun with me, and was now going to hang out with my cousin, Talitha. But you don't care, do you? Didn't think so. My life is just plain boring, and I don't need to bore you, because I'm rambling... like always, because that's one of my habits. You guys that are reading this have your own lives, why am I telling you MINE?! I really am beginning to strongly dislike myself, because for some unknown reason, all the people my age that I know, hate me. ALL I HAVE IS YOUNGER COUSINS AND OLDER COUSINS AND LITTLE KIDS FOR MY FRIENDS... *pout* ok, sorry for the episode... I'm 14, people, and still have hardly any friends except for the ones I meet online, so it's a reasonable explanation WHY I'm being moody. Actually... ok, I won't bore you any more.

  
  


Disclaimer is one a few of the first pages.

  
  
  
  
  
  


I stared in disbelief in front of me. There sat Lila, all dolled up. She had her hair in a down ponytail that draped over her shoulder and on each side of her eyes was a small braid held with bows (what else?), on her left arm had bracelets all down it, her shirt was a primrose one long sleeved sweater, a black pleather mini skirt, and pleather black boots. I blinked, then looked at Arnold, who was staring at Lila like she was a belly dancer. Rrrrrrrr... Geraldine, get in here and help my emotions, tell me why I'm growling! 'I've told you... how many times now? About 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 times now?' too many zeros. 'No, there isn't, that's about how many times! I swear!' I beg to differ. 'Well I don't.' oh, yeah, you must be right because you're my conscious! 'Yes, that would be correct.' uh, that was SARCASM!! 'Now, were we talking about that? No, we were talking about EMOTIONS!' oh, yeah, WHAT IS THIS!?? 'I told you, a zillion times!' there is no such thing as the number zillion. 'That's not the point!' yeah, yeah, whatever, but it's true. 'It's so obvious that you still love Arnold.' no I don't... 'I GIVE UP!!!! You're IMPOSSIBLE!!!' adios, thank you for leaving.

  
  


I looked back at Lila, who was looking at Arnold with an 'ever-so-sweet-I'm-miss-perfect-live-with-me-and-be-my-lover-because-I'm-stupid-and-you-have-the-brains-that-I-need' look (you can just GUESS what that looks like, lol). I rolled my eyes, and muttered under my breath, "Oh, please..." but thankfully, neither of them seemed to notice.

  
  


"Why hello Arnold, Helga. Whatever are you doing here at this hour on a Saturday?" Lila asked, and Arnold began to stutter. Please Arnold, don't tell me you always fall for a pretty face whether they are witches or sweet little kittens? I thought you were better than that... 'Pff, you know he's just stuttering because he saw Lila in such a... repulsive outfit.' but I wear stuff like that. 'I know...' hey!

  
  


"W-we're coming to w-watch 'Catch me if you can' because w-we heard that... that it's... it's good. Wh-what're you d-doing here?" he stuttered, examining her up and down. I felt like lashing out and tearing Lila limb from limb, but if I did that Arnold would never let me live it down. Either that or I'd go to jail.

  
  


"Oh yes, I just came back from that one. It's just ever so wonderful. You'll love it, I'm just oh so sure." she said, batting her eyelashes. Oh please, 'just-ever-so-wonderful', 'I'm-just-oh-so-sure'! I think I'm going to hurl... 'Don't, at least not until you're out of this skirt. I like this skirt!' yeah, because it's not 'repulsing.' 'Yeah, that's the exact reason. I liked the outfit you wore in elementary better than the things you wear now.' oh, shutup.

  
  


I was almost sure that I could see drool coming from the corners of Arnold's mouth. That stupid football head, I'm out of here if you're going to go ga-ga over her. "I'm sorry Arnold, but I suddenly don't feel very well. I hope you don't mind if I go out and sit in the car... and wait for you and Lila." I said, standing up and brushing myself off. I turned sharply, and walked out of the building. Stupid Lila, stupid Arnold, stupid everything right now. I hopped into the car, and stuck the key in, so I could listen to music. Ok, ok, so I stole Arnold's key out of his pants pocket while he wasn't looking, so what?

  
  
  
  


I turned on the radio, instead of starting his music. The song that was on was by the Dixie Chicks, and it was called 'Landslide.' I decided to listen to it for a while, before changing the station.

  
  


"I took my love and I took it down

Climbed a mountain then I turned around 

And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills

Well the landslide brought me down

  
  


Oh, mirror in the sky

What is love?

Can the child within my heart rise above

Can I sail through the changing ocean tides

Can I handle the seasons of my life

  
  


Uh ah ... uh ah .... uh ah ... 

  
  


Well, I've been afraid of changin'

'Cause I built my life around you

But time makes you bolder

Children get older

I'm getting older too

  
  
  
  


Well ..." 

  
  


There was a instrumental area there, and I looked back at the theater. Why was the fact that Arnold was staring at Lila like that bugging me? 'Because you want Arnold for yourself, doi!' Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, but that's not true. Sure, I'm his girlfriend, and I used to love him, but I don't know right now yet. 'Yes you do, you just don't want to admit it to yourself, you scatterbrained girl.' Oh shut up, would you, Geraldine? 'No, of course not, I CAN'T shut up, duh, I'm your CONSCIOUS!' Well you could at least shut up for ONCE. 'Nope, you're wrong.' The song restarted. 'Don't you ignore me!' Did someone say something?

  
  


"Well, I've been afraid of changin' 

'Cause I built my life around you

But time makes you bolder

Children get older

I'm getting older too

  
  


Well, I'm getting older too

  
  


So, take this love and take it down

Yeah, and if you climb a mountain and ya turn around

And If you see my reflection in the snow covered hills 

Well the landslide brought me down

  
  


If you see my reflection in the snow covered hills

  
  


Well maybe ... 

Well maybe ... 

Well maybe ... 

  
  


The landslide will bring you down."

  
  


Before I could switch stations, I suddenly saw Arnold walk out of the theater. Stupid football head, probably making out with her while I had to sit in the car. He walked up to the car, and looked at the radio strangely. "How did you...?" he asked, and looked back to me. I shrugged, and pointed to the keyhole. He looked at it, then back to me, and shook his football shaped head. "Why did you leave? We were going to go see the movie... now it's probably 1/4 of the way through." I raised an eyebrow at him before looking down at my feet.

  
  


"It was the way you were looking at Li-la; it looked like you were going to lunge out and kiss her, or something..." I trailed off, and I'm sure my cheeks were burning from anger and embarrassment. Lucky for me he couldn't see my face, or I'm sure he would have laughed; you know, he has changed quite a lot. When my cheeks (I'm pretty sure) were back to normal, I looked up at him to see that his face was full of confusion. I sighed, and shook my head. "I figured that since you were looking at her like that, you would want to be with her or something... not me..." I mumbled, looking back forward instead of looking into his face.

  
  


Before I knew what was happening, I felt his arms around me. I looked back up to his face, and saw that he was smirking! That stupid football head thinks that I was jealous... which I... wasn't. 'Were too.' Ack, would you go flush your head down a toilet?! 'I can't, because my head is your head, and I doubt you'd want to flush your head down a toilet.' Whoowee, thanks for telling me that before I was grossed out! "Helga, you know you sound jealous, don't you? Plus, you know YOU'RE the one I love... even if you don't love me back... yet..." he said, and I nodded my head. "Oh, and the reason I was staring so much is because I've never seen Lila look so... so..." he trailed off, slightly chuckling. I frowned, and pulled out of his arms, making him give me a confused look.

  
  


"Were you going to say 'hot' 'beautiful' 'pretty' or anything like that?!" I asked angrily. 'Ok, I think you're beginning to realize how you feel about him.' Of course! I love him more than when I was a little girl!! Waaaaaaaay more! And I'm mad as heck at that bitch, because she's trying to steal him! Hmm, you were right all along... damn. 'I'm smirking, which means that you're smirking...' I stopped myself from smirking, so Arnold wouldn't ask. I stared at him, and I'm sure that if looks could kill, he would be dead right about now. He blushed, and looked down at his feet. I hopped out of the car, and grabbed his shoulders. "I know you love me and stuff, but, would you just not think about LI-LA like THAT?! I love you, ok, you stupid football head?! I realized, and I'm jealous; more jealous than I HAVE EVER BEEN IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!!!!" I shrieked, and he looked up at me with wide eyes.

  
  


"You... do? Yay!" he jumped up, then threw his arms around me and planted his lips on mine. I kissed him back... then it turned 'french.'

  
  


I jolted awake, my eyes wide. They were still in there... and I was still sitting in the car? I had been sleeping? That was a dream!? 'What?' Did you make me dream that!? 'Oh, you're good....' I hate you, you stupid conscious! Go away! 'Well, didn't that dream make you realize...?' Of course, it made me realize that I actually DO love him and am jealous of him and Lila, and it also made me realize that I have a devious conscious! 'Well there you go!... WAIT A MINUTE... hey!!!' Hahahahaha! I win! 'No you don't!' Yes I do! I laughed, then looked towards the theater. My jaw dropped, and my eyes widened.

  
  


____________________________*______________________________*______________________________

  
  


I stared forward at the beautiful girl in front of me. Could this POSSIBLY be LILA? Naw, this CAN'T be LILA. But... she talks like her, and acts like her. She has to be her, but... when she turn so... beautiful! "Arnold? Are you ever so ok? I'm just oh so sure that you're staring." she smiled innocently at me, and I shook my head to snap myself out of it.

  
  


"I'm fine. I'm good... just amazed at how... GOOD you look!" I said, examining her up and down again. She giggled annoyingly like Rhonda (Ick... she may be beautiful, but her giggle makes me want to barf), then stood up, and helped me stand up. I brushed myself up, and looked around. Where's Helga? I thought that she was right here... 'She left, you idiot, because you had to go and stare at Lila!' I don't remember her telling me that she would leave. 'Well, she did. And I think the reason is because she became jealous!' Yay! Yippee! She's jealous! 'BUT, you BETTER not study Li-la's looks any more, or she'll just... leave you FOREVER!!' She wouldn't do that!... Would she? By the way... who're you? 'Call me... uh... Phil, I guess.' That's my grandpa's name! 'It's also the only name I could think of.' Oh.

  
  


"Uh, Lila? I'll be right back, I have to go find Helga. Ok?" I asked as I turned around towards the door. I felt her hand on my shoulder, and I turned my head so I was facing Lila. Right in the face. 'Ew, get her stinky perfumed face out of your face!' Ok, ok, yeesh! I backed a little away from her face, so I could actually see it. "What is it?" I asked, nicely... I hope.

  
  


"She told you that she would be outside in the ever so beautiful car waiting for after WE watched the movie, because she didn't feel well. Don't you remember?" she said, smiling a smile that meant 'I'm-ever-so-sure-that-if-you-stay-with-me-you'll-be-WAY-happier-than-with-that-nasty-girl-Helga' I pretty sure that's what it meant, and I didn't like that ONE BIT. I pulled my shoulder out from under her hand, and began walking towards the front doors. 'Good boy.' I'm not a dog! 'Heel! HEEL!!'

  
  


"Yes, I remember, Lila. But, HELGA and I came to watch that movie, not YOU and me." I said over my shoulder, then began running to the front door, and barged through the double doors to see Helga jerk awake. She sat there frowning for a minute, then she laughed, and then looked over towards me, her expression completely changing to shock. I walked towards the car, and leaned on it. "Helga, are you feeling better now?" I asked, and she looked down at her feet.

  
  


"Yes, I'm just fine now, thanks." she said, then looked back up at me. I backed up a little, and opened her door.

  
  


"Milady ready to go inside again now?" I asked, a huge ear-to-ear smile spread across my wide face. She smiled back, nodded her head, and stepped out of the car. I closed the passenger side door, then stood back up normal, then spun around to get a big shock. My lips came in contact with Helga's, and I saw that her eyes were already closed. My eyes were wide for a minute, then they closed, and I began kissing back. 'Uh oh, look at the doors... Li-la at ten o' clock!' I opened my eyes, and looked towards the double doors to see Lila standing there fuming. I felt like laughing, but if I did I'd have to pull away from Helga. I closed my eyes again, and tightened my grip around her.

  
  


"Arg! You ignoramus, I liked you oh so much, but you had to go with her anyway! She doesn't even like you like you! I DO!!" she shouted as she walked down the steps towards us. She walked up to us, groaned, and pulled us apart. I stumbled back, and fell against the car. 'You wimp! Go tell her off!' I am not a wimp! I stood back up straight as I watched Helga stumble backwards like I had, except she fell right on her back onto the sidewalk.

  
  


I walked up to Lila, and spun her to me. She was smiling, and I'm sure I know what she was thinking; like I would do THAT. Ha, I don't love her, so I would DEFINITELY not do that! I frowned, making her smile fade away, and she began to try to get out of my grasp. "NO, Lila! I'm not going to let go of you! You're so selfish! You have a BOYFRIEND, in case you HADN'T noticed!! And I love HELGA; just because you doll yourself all up doesn't mean I'd fall for you! Who do you think I am?!" I screamed at her, and she gave me a scared look. I flung her hand out of my hand, making her stumble backwards, because I made her hand hit her chest (a/n: that must have hurt her... hee, hee, hee).

  
  


Helga had already stood up, and was standing beside me. Lila stood up, and glared at us, who were smirking at her. "Fine! Have it your way, so you get that feeble-minded, ugly girl!" she shouted at us, and I smiled at Helga, who was not one bit ugly or feeble-minded. She looked at me, then at Lila, slightly miffed. She was about to charge at Lila, when I put my hand on her shoulder.

  
  


"No." I whispered, and looked back at Lila, who was storming away. "I'm glad I got Helga! She's not UGLY OR FEEBLE-MINDED, YOU ARE!! Ha, how was that, huh, Li-la?" I shouted at her, and she looked back at me like I was evil, or something. She began running, and I'm pretty sure she had tears streaming down her cheeks. I turned to Helga, and made her turn to me. "Do you love me yet?" I asked, hope obvious in my voice. She grabbed my head, and pulled it to where it was only an inch away from hers.

  
  


"Doi!" was all she said before she pressed her lips against mine. Before I quite knew what was happening, the kiss turned french, and I was absolutely ecstatic! I figure that you don't want the details of the kiss, so I'll skip it. We pulled away, and she said to me, "Now your grandparents will be happy." I smiled, shook my head, and pulled her into another kiss. Scatterbrained, that's one thing Lila was right about, Helga is slightly scatterbrained... I wonder if she'll end up like grandma...


	13. IMPORTANT NOTE, PLEASE READ

For those of you who love this fic and want a sequel, look for the sequel called: "Adieu, my hot magenta wearing wife". Kind of a dorky name, but it's all I could think of at the moment! Plus, I was trying to find another word for the kind of pink that Helga's bow and dress is, and hot magenta is all I came up with (I had my mom look through a box of crayons that she has to keep because she does a preschool story time at her library, and at the end of her stories, she gives the little kids drawings to color, so, the crayons are a necessity, unless she wants a whole big marker mess all over all the books). Anyway, it should be out any minute now... oh, look! There it is! *points to fan-fic entitled 'Adieu, my hot magenta wearing wife' that is very near this fan-fic* Yay, now you can read it. *sighs happily, and twirls around in chair, falling backwards onto the floor* I'm ok... Hahahahaha, just had to do that to be silly... Mwahahahahahahaha.... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Go read the sequel, I command you! (Curly moment) Crimany, why aren't you reading it yet? (Helga moment) Look on the bright side, I'll be normal in a second... hee, hee, hee... (Arnold moment!)

  
  


~Virginia: don't worry, she's just crazy, not dangerous. *giggles*~

  
  


Virginia, what are you doing here? You're suppose to be on my game, waiting for me to come help you find another statue, then fight the guardian lord!

  
  


~Virginia: I got tired of waiting, and wanted to see what you were doing. Hmm... cool fic. Are you planning on writing a Wild ARMs 3 one soon?~

  
  


Not now, Virginia, we'll talk about that later, but right now, these nice people have no idea what you're talking about. *death glare*

  
  


~Virginia: oh, of course, sorry folks. *smiles and blushes* Forgot this wasn't the Wild ARMs fan section... but I'll stay here, and read these wonder fan-fics I've been reading here in the Hey Arnold fan section with Serap here. I'll go invite Jet to come read them! Buh-bye! *runs off, smiling*~

  
  


Now, before you have to suffer through Jet (he has a personality like Helga's, except maybe a little worse), I'll just go... *hears Jet and Virginia talking far away, and it sounded like Virginia was angry* Uh, bye!! *runs away from computer, and closes the msn window* 


End file.
